The Love House (The Loud House)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: "Llegará el día en que miremos atrás, todas esas sonrisas que hemos compartido, y entonces sonreiremos una vez más. Son momentos como ese los que hacen que la vida valga la pena" Colección de one-shots...Advertencia (Contendra Loudcest-Yuri-Yuricest-Ships) Creditos Portada:W.Blak
1. Hoy tus ojos

_**Comencé tratando de engañar mis sentimientos hacia ella, hasta que caí en cuenta de que, sentía un vacío cuando no la veía, me descubrí a mí misma mirándola a hurtadillas, pensé que no me gustaba hasta que noté que me sudaban las manos cada vez que ella me hablaba, mi corazón palpitar a mil cuando escuchaba su voz, que cuando ella me miraba sentía que solo estábamos a centímetros del rose de nuestros labios, y puedo decir que me siento tan feliz cada vez que ella me sonríe que entonces mi cuerpo sonríe automáticamente sin mi autorización una vez que ella lo hace. Y creo que al final sí siento algo por ella, es decir, no algo sino todo.**_

 _ **Ese todo que había tratado de evitar sentir pero que no puedo ocultarlo, el amor es raro y a veces uno no elige de quien se enamora. Pero si decide con quién estar, y hoy por hoy, puedo decir que me siento afortunada por tenerla a mi lado...**_

 **Por Luan**

\- Ayer te escribí una carta, hoy te escribo esta canción. -

 _Luna loud..._

\- Mañana tenemos cita le roban tiempo al amor. -

 _Mi hermana, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga..._

\- Volaremos sin movernos, y donde haya que firmar me haré una pequeña herida. -

 _Mi artista favorita, mi razón de sonreír, la mujer que yo..._

Día sábado, el reloj marcaba las 03:00 p.m., Luna y yo habíamos decidido compartir un momento sola las dos, así que decidimos hacer un día de picnic en un parque natural que queda a las afueras de Royal Wood...

Y ahí estaba yo, tarareando mi canción favorita de Leiva, mientras observaba por la ventana, el hermoso paisaje al cual nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino...

\- Para dejar por escrito, que no voy a abandonar...Y ponerle sangre al grito, de los que aman sin poder amar... -

-Te ves tan adorable cuando duermes- pronuncio en voz baja mientras observo a mi hermana Luna durmiendo, usando mi hombro como almohada.

\- Para dejar por escrito, que no voy a abandonar...Y ponerle sangre al grito, de los que aman sin poder amar... -

Luna por lo general se queda dormida en viajes largos y como casi siempre quedamos juntas en los asientos, ella se recuesta en mi hombro, a mí la verdad, no me incomoda, al contrario, siento la fortuna de ser yo quien cuide de ella, de sus sueños, de su vida, ser yo la afortunada de poder acariciar su rostro, mientras ella plácidamente descansa, poder agarrar su mano para que sienta que va protegida en el camino...

-Te...Te quiero...Lu...Luna- beso la frente de mi hermana mientras murmuro en voz baja...

Sigo observando por la ventana sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de mi hermana Luna, alcanzo a oír un pequeño murmuro por parte de ella.

-Si...siem...siempre te...te querré... Luan-

A pesar de que hablo literalmente entre dientes, alcancé a oír lo que murmuro, dibujando en mi rostro, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa...

-Siempre te voy a querer hermanita-vuelvo y beso la frente de Luna y esta aun dormida, dibuja también, una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Siguiente parada¡ ¡Parque de las flores¡-

Después de oír al conductor de bus que nos transportaba hacia nuestro destino, empiezo a tratar de despertar a Luna, aunque siendo sincera, me encanta verla dormida...

-Luna, despierta, ya hemos llegado- pronuncio mientras empiezo a batir a Luna de un lado para el otro.

-Solo cinco minutos más mamá por favor- Gruñe Luna

En ese momento no pude evitar reír ante lo que dijo Luna, así que decido hacerle una pequeña broma...

-¡Luna Marie Loud¡ si no se levanta en este instante, no tendrás waffles para el desayuno-Imito la voz de mamá.

Fue en ese instante que Luna se despierta de rapidez levantándose de una del asiento del bus.

-Ya voy ma...- ¡LUAN¡- grita Luna

-Jajaja debiste de ver tu cara creyendo que yo era mamá-

Empiezo a reír por aquella pequeña broma que lleve a cabo.

-¡Te voy a romper la guitarra en la cabeza¡-

-¡No seas grosera con tu mamá jovencita, agradece que te desperté o llegarías tarde a la cita que tienes con tu hermosa hermana comediante Luan¡- continuo imitando la voz de mamá

Sigo riendo a carcajadas mientras luna se acomoda su estuche de guitarra en su hombro, empieza a hacer sonidos extraños en su garganta y voltea a verme.

-Pues por haber despertado a nuestra estrella de rock, hoy no habrá postre para ti ni para Luan- pronuncia Luna imitando la voz de papá.

Fue ahí en ese entonces que ambas empezamos a reírnos a cántaros y a imitar a nuestros padres.

-Luna Marie Loud, saca la basura-

-Luan Marie Loud, lava los platos-

-Luna Marie Loud, baja el volumen a esos amplificadores-

-Luan Marie Loud, deja de arrojarme pastel a la cara-

Ambas estábamos pasándola muy divertido, nos reíamos al punto que empezamos a llorar producto de nuestras risas, jajaja, realmente la estaba pasando muy divertido con Luna hasta que...

-¡Señoritas¡ llevo más de 10 minutos esperando a que ustedes se bajen para poder seguir con mi trabajo, les pido amablemente se bajen del bus-pronuncia enojado el conductor del bus.

Luna y yo no parábamos de reír, tomo la maleta que contiene los elementos para hacer el picnic y procedemos a bajarnos del bus, en el trayecto, ambas continuábamos riendo, eso por un momento alivio mis nervios...

...

-Bueno Luan, hemos llegado, mira, ahí hay un espacio solitario para colocar nuestro picnic- menciona Luna.

-Ya voy papá- pronuncio mientras empiezo a caminar.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa, vamos más bien que ya tengo hambre-

 _Luna, Luna Loud, mi hermana, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo ahí presente conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, la que siempre con su hermosa voz, me arrullaba en mis noches de pesadilla, la que siempre me brindo su mano y me acompaño en el camino de la vida, la que con un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, reconfortaba mis días triste y los volvía alegres..._

 _A tu lado aprendí muchas cosas. Conociste mi lado tierno, el más fiel, el más sincero, despertaste en mis muchas ilusiones. Fuiste y eres la fuente de inspiración en mis noches de desvelos, la causa de mis sonrisas y mis lágrimas. Me hiciste más fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable. Algunas veces llegue a tocar el cielo con tan solo mirarte, curaste mis heridas y las convertiste en solo recuerdos de vida._

 _...Y lograste despertar en mí, algo totalmente extraño en mí ser, algo que jamás había experimentado, pero que a su vez, era algo confortable, algo único, algo que hacia mi vida feliz..._

-¿Eh Luan?- ¿te... te encuentras bien?- pronuncia tartamudeando Luna

-Si, mejor que nunca Luna-

-¿En...Entonces... Por... porque me... me estas abrazando?-

-Sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba abrazando a mi hermana Luna de lado, no sé en qué momento sucedió, si fue cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos, o si fue una acción involuntaria, pero lo que si estaba segura, es que estando al lado de ella, sintiendo su calor corporal, su respiración, el olor de su cabello, me hacía sentir en paz y armonía.

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi hermanita favorita?-Pronuncio sin dejar de abrazar a Luna

-Cla...Claro que... claro que sí, ¿pero no se te hace incomodo llevar la maleta mientras me abraza?- pregunta intrigada Luna.

-Nop, para nada, así estoy a gusto-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

Caminamos alrededor de cinco minutos y finalmente habíamos llegado al punto donde íbamos a realizar nuestro picnic, suelto a Luna y empiezo a desempacar las cosas para el picnic y así proceder a acomodarlas, extendiendo el mantel, colocando una caja de jugo de manzana a los lados junto con sándwiches que habíamos preparado el día anterior, por su parte, Luna saca de su estuche su guitarra acústica y empieza a tocar una canción de Pink Floyd.

-Vamos hermanita, hay que disfrutar de este momento agradable-

Invito a Luna a que se siente para poder disfrutar de nuestra merienda, mientras empezamos a observar el paisaje que nos rodeaba, una suave y refrescante brisa pasa por donde estábamos sentadas, de a bocado empiezo a comer de mi sándwich mientras me quedo observando a Luna, realmente esa chica Loud logra provocar en mí, muchos sentimientos, paz, tranquilidad, felicidad, nostalgia, deseo...

-Amor- suspiro en voz baja

-¿dijiste algo hermanita?- pregunta Luna mientras continua devorando su sándwich.

-Eh, no, nada Luna.-

-Ok, mejor sigamos comiendo nuestro sándwich-

Termino de comer mi sándwich, me levanto del lugar donde estaba para poder estar cerca de Luna, me siento al lado de ella y pongo a descansar mi cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-¿no es agradable pasar tiempo de caridad solas tú y yo?- pregunto mientras empiezo a cerrar mis ojos.

-Claro que si Luan, disfruto de estar contigo y compartir momentos agradables.-responde Luna

Sin dudarlo abrazo a Luna rodeando su cadera, siento un leve temblor proveniente de ella y eso me provoca una leve risa.

-Que clima tan agradable- comento mientras me acurruco más hacia Luna.

-No se compara con sentir tu calor Luan-

Luna empieza a acariciar mi cabeza mientras yo continuo en la misma posición...

...

En mi mente se reproducían mil imágenes, los momentos felices que he pasado al lado de Luna, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las victorias, las derrotas, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, y debo confesar esto que siento, que te amo Luna Loud, no como hermana, te amo como mujer...

-¡Hey Luna¡ ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?- pronuncio mientras me suelto de Luna.

-¿trajiste algún amplificador para poder oír música?- pregunta intrigada Luna.

-No tontica, algo mucho mejor-

Me levanto de donde estaba y tomo la guitarra acústica que había traído mi hermana Luna.

-¿Ahora vas a imitar a tu estrella de rock favorita?- pregunta Luna mientras empieza a reír.

No pronuncio ni una sola palabra, me cuelgo la guitarra para poderla tocar de mejor forma y empiezo a afinar sus cuerdas...

-Sabes Luna, la razón por la que te pedí que pasáramos este día solo tú y yo, es...- empiezo a temblar de los nervios...

-¿Siii?- pronuncia Luna.

-Luna, es que quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero quería hacerlo de una forma diferente, espero me escuches y no me juzgues por favor-

Antes de que Luna tan siquiera pronunciara una palabra, coloco mis dedos en las cuerdas para empezar con la canción.

\- Distancia hay entre los dos...Pero tú estás en mi corazón, Así como hay que respirar...Sé que juntos vamos a estar. -

Empiezo a cantar mientras cierro los ojos, lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mi rostro

\- Y aunque el camino fácil no será...Tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar -

Ya no hay marcha atrás, era hoy o nunca el confesar mis sentimientos por ella, por Luna Loud.

\- Y nadie te podrá quitar Del lugar que me tienes ya Y aunque el mundo diga que está mal En mí como una canción estás. -

Tú, si, tu Luna, tú con tu forma de ser, con tus actos, tus palabras, tus gestos, lograste que naciera en mí, un nuevo sentimiento, al que se conoce, como amor

\- Cambiará cada estación Pero a tu lado estaré mejor Con lluvia o sol, siempre mía serás -

Solo espero que aceptes a esta comediante que te ama de corazón

\- Y aunque el camino fácil no será...Tu sonrisa a diario voy a mirar -

Abro mis ojos sin dejar de cantar ni tocar, cuando empiezo a ver como Luna cubre su boca con sus manos mientras lloraba

\- Y no me vayas a culpar...Porque de ti me fui a enamorar... -

Dejo de tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra y ambas quedamos en silencio, ambas nos mirábamos fijamente sin decirnos una sola palabras, hasta que...

-Luan... yo... yo...-

Antes de que Luna pronunciase otra palabra, dejo la guitarra en el suelo y decido ir a abrazar fuertemente a Luna, en ese instante las lágrimas empezaron a intensificarse en mí...

-No digas nada Luna, solo... solo déjame estar así contigo, solo déjame abrazarte-

Recuesto mi mirada hacia el hombro de Luna, cierro los ojos sin dejar de llorar, por su parte, Luna corresponde mi abrazo mientras empieza a frotar con su mano mi espalda, ella también coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y ambas quedamos unidas en un abrazo... un abrazo que en el fondo, anhelaba que nunca tuviese fin...

...

-Luan... yo...yo..-

-Shhh no digas nada Luna- coloco uno de mis dedos en los labios de Luna

Luna le da un pequeño beso a mi dedo y empieza a acariciar mi rostro-

-Yo...yo no sabía que tu... tutambiensentiaslomismoqueyo.- pronuncia Luna mientras cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué tú qué?- dudosa me dirijo a ella

Luna suelta un largo suspiro y me abraza nuevamente.

-Luan, es que yo... yo también siento algo por ti, algo más que una unión de hermana, yo... yo a ti te quiero como mujer, como amante, como la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mis días, porque tu-

Luna rompe el abrazo y lleva una de sus manos a mi pecho.

-Porque tú con ese corazoncito lindo y puro, haces que mi vida tenga sentido, tus chistes me animan, tus palabras me alientan, tus abrazos me motivan, y yo empecé a verte con otros ojos, desde que vi como tú te preocupabas por mí, por mi bienestar, por mi estado de ánimo, por todo, ni Sam, que era mi supuesta novia, me cuidaba tanto como tú lo haces, y solo contigo, me siento feliz, me siento cómoda, me siento yo misma.-

Ambas continuábamos llorando y nos abrazábamos fuertemente, reíamos al vernos sin dejar de llorar, ambas estábamos ahí mirándonos fijamente, viendo como dos almas se unían en un único sentimiento... el Amor...

Sin dudarlo, le robo un pequeño beso en los labios a Luna, cerrar los ojos y besar de rapidez a aquella chica que compartí tantas cosas, aquella mi hermana, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga...

-Hey, eso no es justo, ven acá-

Luna besa suavemente mis labios, ella los abre un poco invitándome a que probara de sus labios, yo abro un poco mi boca y ambas nos unimos en aquel, mi primer beso de amor...

...

-Oye Luan-

-Dime Luna-

-¿De donde aprendiste a tocar tan bien la guitarra?-

-Es algo que aprendí de ti, de mi artista favorita-

-¿Podrías cantar esa canción otra vez por favor?.

-Todo por ti, Luna-

\- Y nadie te podrá quitar Del lugar que me tienes ya Y aunque el mundo diga que está mal En mí como una canción estás. -

Me recuesto en las piernas de Luna y mientras tarareaba la canción, ella empieza a jugar con mi cabello.

\- Cambiará cada estación Pero a tu lado estaré mejor Con lluvia o sol, siempre mía serás -

-Que hermoso cantas Luan, en verdad, gracias por estar ahi, conmigo, y gracias por esto que hiciste por mi, te quiero...-

...

-Que clima tan agradable- comenta Luna mientras se acurruca al pie mío

-No se compara con sentir tu calor Luna-

Noche, la noche empezaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente, las estrellas empezaban a posarse sobre el firmamento, iluminando e lugar donde Luna y yo, descansábamos, abrazadas y tomadas de las manos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento...

-Luan, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, y pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer-

Y al final, ambas cerramos los ojos, mientras la brisa de la noche, acariciaba nuestros rostros, beso el rostro de luna mientras observábamos las estrellas del firmamento...

-Te quiero, Luna Loud-

-Te quiero, Luan Loud-


	2. Más allá del amor, el dolor

_Puede un hombre ser cómo un Dios Puede un alma soportar ese don Alcanzar la cúspide, el horizonte a sus pies ¿Quién puede decir que no? ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar? ¿Cuánto el peso que debe soportar? A cambio de trascender a su tiempo y a su piel Y tallar su nombre en la historia_

 **Clínica Cleveland, Ohio, 08 de Diciembre de 2.036, 14:35 p.m.**

 **Habitación... 11, nombre paciente: Lisa Marie Loud...**

Una enfermera sale de la habitación número once, con un balde lleno de agua, terminando su labor de limpieza, se dirige hacia donde se encontraba el doctor jefe de la clínica Cleveland...

-Doctor Zeta, he terminado de desinfectar la habitación de la paciente Lisa Marie Loud-Comenta la enfermera.

-Enfermera ¿Cómo sigue la paciente?- pregunta el doctor.

-La paciente Lisa Marie Loud está en las últimas, apenas si quiera puede escuchar y respirar con algo de dificultad, su estado físico es deteriorable y su estado emocional no es el mejor que digamos-responde la enfermera mientras deja el balde a un lado.

-En mis años que llevo de medicina, jamás he visto un caso como este, y lo más triste, es que ninguno de sus familiares, la esté acompañando en sus últimas instancias.

-Es cierto doctor, es triste, una gran científica como lo es Lisa, aquella que ha aportado demasiado al mundo con sus descubrimientos, este en estos momentos, sola.

-Esperemos que la enfermera Santiago logre localizar a alguien para que ella pase sus últimas horas en compañía.

-Ojala enfermera, ojala que logremos localizar a algún familiar...

 **Clínica Cleveland, Ohio, 10 de Diciembre de 2.036, 15:40 p.m.**

 **Habitación... 11, nombre paciente: Lisa Marie Loud...**

-Doctor, doctor, doctor- eufórica se dirige la enfermera hacia el doctor.

-Cuéntame enfermera ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Doctor, la enfermera Santiago logro localizar a uno de los hermanos de la paciente Lisa Marie Loud y ya viene para acá-

-Oh, eso es una excelente noticia, que alivio, será algo confortable para la paciente poder ver algún familiar, antes de que fallezca.

-Es triste que no podamos salvar a la científica, pero es bonito saber que al menos, morirá dejando un legado y al lado de un familiar...

3 horas después...

Un joven de treinta años de edad, estatura 1.80 c.m., cabello color blanco, contextura delgada y pecas en su rostro, se aproxima a la recepción de la Clínica Cleveland, su nombre... Lincoln Loud...

Por Lincoln...

-Buen... Buenas tardes- menciono nervioso.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-Si, a...ayer me llamaron y me contaron, que aquí está hospitalizada mi... mi hermana, su nombre... su nombre es... Lisa Loud-

La recepcionista se queda observándome de pies a cabeza, luego agarra el teléfono marcando un número.

-Doctor Zeta, ha llegado un familiar de la paciente Lisa Marie Loud-

...

-Listo Doctor, yo le comento al joven-

La recepcionista cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a mí.

-Sí señor, únicamente necesito que me de sus datos y que espere aquí al doctor, él le indicara el estado de la paciente Lisa-

Después de una serie de preguntas, un doctor se acerca a la recepción preguntando por mí, a lo cual yo me le acerque y le mencione que era familiar de Lisa Loud.

-Buenas tardes, permítame presentarme, yo soy el doctor Zeta, encargado de esta clínica y quien ha seguido el caso de la paciente Lisa Marie Loud, ¿eres algún familiar de la paciente Lisa?-pregunta el doctor zeta.

-Sí, yo... yo soy el hermano de ella, Lincoln, Lincoln Loud-

-Señor Lincoln Loud, es bueno que esté acá en estas últimas instancias de la paciente Lisa, es algo difícil para mí tener que contarle el estado de salud de su hermana y científica Lisa Marie Loud.

Tan solo escuchar "Últimas instancias" hicieron eco en mí ser y la tristeza empieza a sentirse en mí.

-Vera señor Loud, la paciente Lisa, según por lo que pudimos averiguar, estaba realizando una investigación acerca de erradicar la bacteria Vibrio Vulnificus o conocido por su Nombre vulgar, devora carnes, sin embargo, al parecer dicha bacteria ingreso en su sistema inmunológico y poco a poco fue consumiendo la piel de la paciente, para cuando había avanzado demasiado, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla, el cuerpo de la paciente se encuentra en un estado de descomposición avanzada y ha perdido mucha sangre, además de que su sistema inmunológico se ha debilitado.

-Señor Lincoln, lo que usted va a ver, no será nada sencillo, debe de ser fuerte, la paciente lo que menos necesita es que la miren con asco o con lástima, el alterarle su estado anímico, podría ser fatal-

-Entiendo Doctor, me preparare física y mentalmente para ver a mi hermana-

El doctor me guía hacia una habitación con el número 11, 11, 11 hijos, 10 hermanas, miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, momentos de felicidad, de sonrisas, de lágrimas, de momentos locos vividos, al lado de mis 10 hermanas, y saber que Lisa estaba al otro lado de esa habitación, en sus últimas, me ponía triste, con impotencia, con ganas de salir corriendo, pero a la vez, quiero entrar para abrazarla, para poder verla, así sea por última vez, a mi hermana científica, la que aunque compartía pocos momentos con ella, eran los más valiosos y que guardo en mi mente y corazón...

-Bien Lincoln, adelante-

El doctor abre la puerta de la habitación, sigo después de que entra el doctor, al momento de cerrar la puerta, mis ojos se postraron hacia donde estaba recostada mi hermana Lisa, al momento de verla, mis ojos se aguaron, sentía débil mi cuerpo, sentía impotencia, quería llorar, pero contenía mis lágrimas por recomendaciones del doctor, ver el estado en el que se encontraba mi hermana, era para mí, como recibir una puñalada directamente al corazón.

No conocía muy bien acerca de la bacteria que infecto a mi hermana Lisa, pero puedo decir que literalmente se la comió viva, puesto que tenía llagas en sus brazos, una mano mutilada y su pierna izquierda no estaba, además de que desprendía un muy mal olor, como a carne descompuesta, realmente el estado en el que se encontraba lisa, era fatal.

-Los dejare a solas, procura no mostrar debilidad Lincoln, ella más que nunca necesita apoyo moral-

El doctor se retira de la habitación, mientras que yo trato de contener mis lágrimas, me acerco lentamente hacia la cama en donde estaba acostada Lisa, lentamente me acerco a ella acariciando su rostro, se encontraba dormida, podía notar que se le dificultaba respirar...

-Li...Lisa...- era lo único que podía pronunciar.

No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar, me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser, ver a mi hermana en ese estado, me duele que nunca estuve al lado de ella cuando más lo necesitaba, le falle como hermano, le falle y eso era lo que más me dolía...

-Lin...Lincoln...-

Sentía como una mano acariciaba mi rostro tratando de secar mis lágrimas, mi hermana había despertado, con suma delicadeza bese su mano, no me importaba si tuviese llagas, lo único que quería era poder besar su mano, su suave y tierno contacto.

-Si...Aquí estoy... estoy aquí Lisa- seguía llorando mientras besaba la mano de lisa...

-Lin...Lincoln, ¿Qué... que haces aquí?- pregunta con algo de dificultad Lisa.

-Li..lisa-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a mi hermana lisa, la abrazo fraternalmente, sentir el calor de mi hermana, era una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, de felicidad, añoraba poder abrazar una vez más a mi hermana, y poder tenerla en mis brazos, era algo único y especial.

-Lin...Lincoln...-Suspira Lisa.

-Aquí estoy Lisa, aquí estoy para estar contigo hermanita.

Abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a Lisa, el haberme reencontrado con ella, era la mayor alegría que había recibido en años, la extrañaba día a día, anhelando poder verla de nuevo, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me permitiera alejarme de nuevo de mi hermana, así tuviese solo, unas cuantas horas para verla.

Dejo de abrazar a Lisa y tomo su mano.

-Li...Lisa ¿Dónde están tus gafas?- pregunte al ver que no tenía puesta sus características gafas, las cuales fue un regalo que le di cuando tan siquiera cumplió sus cuatro años.

-Lin...Lincoln, ¿Qué... que haces aquí?- pregunta con algo de dificultad Lisa.

-Lisa...yo... yo estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, no sabes la alegría de volver a verte, de volver a abrazarte, no sabes la falta que me hiciste, tú, mi científica, mi hermana genio-platico sin soltar la mano de Lisa...

Lisa trataba de pronunciar unas palabras, pero se le dificultaba y empezaba a toser, yo acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente.

-Sa...sabes que soy una persona que no le agrada expresar sus sentimientos-Comenta Lisa con algo de dificultad.

-Yo se Lisa, yo sé, pero poder verte una vez más, es para mí el regalo más preciado que haya recibido- lágrimas continúan cayendo y sin querer, mojan la mano de mi hermana.

-Auch, duele demasiado.- murmura Lisa.

-Pe...perdón-

Suelto la mano de mi hermana y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el ambiente se sentía tenso, sin embargo, sentía felicidad de ver a mi hermana, a pesar de estar en esas condiciones, mi corazón gozaba de alegría por tener a mi lado a Lisa, por otra parte, sentía mucho dolor, dolor por no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, apoyo moral, apoyo familiar, apoyo... sentimental...

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta- rompe el silencio Lisa.

Salto levemente ante lo pronunciado por lisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Lisa?- pregunto con algo de duda.

-Pequeño Homo sapiens, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, visitando a una científica que lo único que sabe hacer es arruinarlo todo.-menciona Lisa.

Empiezo a ver como Lisa trataba de contener sus lágrimas, además de ver como su mano temblaba, sin dudarlo dos veces, vuelvo a abrazar a mi hermana.

-No digas eso Lisa, tú no eres así, eres una gran y brillante científica-respondo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Lisa no pudo más, y empezó a llorar, con algo de dificultad trato de levantarse para poder abrazarme, a lo cual la acomodo para que pudiéramos estar unidos en uno solo, un abrazo que callaba por años, pero que al fin, era una realidad.

-No me mientas Lincoln, yo... yo soy un fracaso, no pude erradicar la bacteria y esta termino matándome en vida, no logre hacer historia, dejar mi legado más allá, además, perdí a mi familia, mi egoísmo y mi ambición de conocimiento, me alejaron de lo único que era importante para mí, y que no me di cuenta, perdí todo, mi honor, mis conocimientos, a mi familia, todo, todo-

Lisa continuaba abrazándome y empezó a llorar a cántaros, yo trataba de tranquilizarla acariciando su espalda y susurrándole que todo iba a salir bien.

-Lisa, no tienes que castigarte de esta forma, tú no eres un fracaso, eres LISA MARIE LOUD, una científica que con tus conocimientos, ganaste muchísimos premios nobel, creaste teorías científicas, descubriste y erradicaste enfermedades, pero sobre todo, eres mi hermana, y te quiero, nunca te volveré a dejar sola, nunca te volveré a dejar ir-

Lisa por alguna extraña razón, deja de llorar y suelta mi abrazo, yo la acomodo y la recuesto en su camilla, por mi parte, busco una silla para poder estar más cómodo.

-Sabes Lincoln, a veces creía que yo no pertenecía a la familia Loud, siempre me sentía aislada por tener un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio de todas nuestras hermanas, me hizo aislarme de todos ustedes apenas llegaron esos señores a ofrecerme una beca para empezar mis pasos como científica, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber pensado en eso, en pensar de que yo no era una Loud, porque al fin y al cabo, era feliz, con nuestros altos y bajos momentos, en el fondo, yo me sentía feliz-

Únicamente prestaba atención a lo que mencionaba Lisa.

-Por muchos años, me dedique a investigar, investigar e investigar, Mi mazmorra eterna fue mi ambición, ser recordada más allá de morir , saber que generaciones vendrán y admirarán mi nombre, mi legado y mis pasos seguirán, hacían que me metiera más a fondo en mis estudios...-

-Sé que logre cosas de las cuales me siento orgullosas mis obras perdurará, más allá, mientras mi alma cae en desgracia en este Infierno, sin poder escapar.-

Fue ahí que intervine tomando nuevamente la mano de Lisa.

-Lisa, a pesar de que nunca te lo decía, y lo diré de verdad, eres la hermana que más admiro, no sabes lo orgulloso que me ponía saber que habías logrado cosas en tu campus, no sabes la felicidad que me causaba ver tu nombre en revistas, en televisión, en artículos científicos, cuando veía que ganabas ese nobel en investigación y ciencia por tus descubrimientos, o El premio Louisa Gross Horwitz cuando descubriste la forma de erradicar la enfermedad congénita galactosemia.-

-Si lo recuerdo, fue sobre los nucleótidos de azúcar, y su rol que cumplen en la fabricación de los hidratos de carbono- menciona un poco más animada Lisa.

-Lisa, a lo que quiero llegar, es que te quiero, y no me importa que te hayas alejado de nosotros, yo te quiero, te admiro y siempre me sentiré feliz de ser tu hermano...

Pronunciado eso, guardo silencio, Lisa también guarda silencio y solo miraba hacia el techo...

...

-Sabes Lincoln, sé que ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, lo sé porque mi condición física es deplorable y me siento cansada, pero, quiero confesarte algo, algo que oculte por muchos años...

-Claro, dime Lisa-

-¿Sabes? Algo de lo que más anhelaba en el fondo, era un día poder retirarme de mis estudios y formar una familia.- menciona Lisa mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Siempre veía como mis padres, a pesar de no ser los mejores, nos cuidaban y hacían todo lo posible, para que no nos faltara nada, también, admiraba la forma en la que tú nos cuidaba y nos tratabas, conocías todo acerca de nosotras, nuestros gustos, nuestra forma de ser...- toma un suspiro Lisa.

-Lincoln, a veces yo hubiera deseado que tú no hubieses sido mi hermano... no porque te guarde algún sentimiento negativo, al contrario, hubiera deseado que tu hubieses sido el padre de mis hijos, el esposo con quien yo compartiera mi faceta de mujer, esposa y madre, porque eres un hombre muy valioso, alguien que cualquier mujer, sería feliz de tenerte.-

-Pero pido lo imposible, y ahora moriré sin ni siquiera poder haber cumplido el anhelo de una joven promedio...dar su primer beso de amor...

Lisa se recuesta y continua llorando en silencio, por mi parte, empiezo a acariciar el rostro de mi hermana secando sus lágrimas.

-Sabes Lisa... te seré sincero y esto que diré, no es por lástima o porque quiera levantarte el ánimo, te lo diré de corazón, yo he tenido la oportunidad de estar con muchas mujeres, pero no me sentía a gusto con ninguna de ellas, porque en el fondo, deseaba estar contigo, porque tú tienes algo inexplicable de decir, pero que me atrae, ¿tu forma de ser? ¿Tú inteligencia? ¿El ser poco expresiva? No sé qué era, pero así como tú, hubiera deseado que fueras mi esposa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a Lisa, observo sus labios y en un accionar rápido, beso suavemente sus labios, un rápido beso y me alejo levemente, me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lisa, ella no expresaba ningún sentimiento, es ahí cuando decido volver a besar sus labios, esta vez abriendo un poco mis labios, a lo cual, ella lentamente los abre, cierro mis ojos y empiezo a besar su boca, con mucho cuidado, nuestros labios se unen, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, tomo su mano y entrelazamos dedos, éramos solos ella y yo, unidos en un beso...

-Mi primer, beso de amor- menciona Lisa al terminar el beso.

Lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, volví a tomar la mano de Lisa y la apreté suavemente.

-Lisa, yo sé que lo que tienes no tiene cura, pero, estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, no me volveré a apartar de tu lado... te amo...-

-Yo... yo... te...te...a...am...amo...-

Lisa suelta un gran y pesado suspiro, cuando de repente, una máquina empezó a emitir un extraño sonido de un "piiii" prolongado, lisa había cerrado sus ojos...

-¿Lisa?- llamo con delicadeza a Lisa.

-¡Lisa¡- no hay respuesta y empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

-¡LISAAA¡- Grito fuertemente y empiezo a llorar a cántaros

-LISAAA, LISAAA- gritaba y gritaba fuertemente, fue ahí cuando el doctor zeta llega a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh no, no puede ser- menciona preocupado el doctor.

-Lisa, respóndeme, Lisa-

-Lo siento joven, tiene que retirarse en estos instantes-

-¡NO¡ no me alejare nuevamente de mi hermana, Vamos Lisa, respóndeme, aquí estoy, aquí estoy para no dejarte sola nuevamente, Lisaaaa.-

 **Seis años después...**

 **Por Lincoln...**

Una nueva mañana empieza, la alarma reloj suena marcando las 06:00 a.m. día bastante frio, me levanto con algo de pereza, estirando mis brazos y soltando un gran bostezo, empiezo a mirar hacia el frente, sentado al borde de la cama.

-Buenos días- menciono al vacío.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el cuarto que queda al lado mío, con algo de delicadeza, empiezo a abrir la puerta, y camino lentamente...

-Hija, levántate, hija- empiezo a batir a mi hija.

-Hija, levántate-

Después de cinco minutos y varias sacudidas, mi hija empieza a abrir sus ojos y suelta un gran bostezo.

-Buenos días unidad paterna ¿pudiste descansar de un día tan agotador como lo fue ayer?-

-Si pude descansar, jugar contigo es muy divertido, pero agotador-

-Deberías de incluir en tus comidas más carbohidratos, hierro y zinc, y no solo comer en la hamburguesa del eructo.

-Pero hija, no hay nada más delicioso que comer una hamburguesa-

-Y es por eso que mantienes agotado y además con una masa corporal gruesa-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Que estas gordo- mencionado eso, empieza a reír.

-Bueno está bien, empezare a comer más sano, ahora ve, alístate, hoy tenemos que ir a visitar a alguien muy especial.

-Listo unidad paterna, iré a alistarme-

Después de salir de su cuarto, me dirijo al mío nuevamente, busco en el cajón, un objeto muy valioso, al encontrarlo y guardarlo, me quedo sentado nuevamente en el borde de la cama y tomo el portarretrato que se encontraba en la mesa de noche...

-Los extraño- suspiro y abrazo la foto en donde estaban, mis diez hermanas...

 **... dos horas después...**

Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde porque sé que el tiempo escapa y hasta es capaz de olvidarte puede que pierdas algo, que te quieres por orgullo algo que ahora ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo y todo puedes perder solo .

Veía por el retrovisor del auto, como mi hija cantaba con euforia su rap favorito, una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos al recordar las tardes en las que veía como Lisa rapeaba para mi hermana Lily, sí que era buena no solo para la ciencia...

-Hija, hemos llegado- detengo el auto y lo parqueo al pie de un andén.

-Listo unidad paterna-

Tomo de la mano a mi pequeña hija de tres años, y ambos caminamos lentamente, en el lugar, vemos a una chica de cabello rubio, dejando unas flores y un peluche de conejo en la lápida de una persona...

-Ho...hola lisa-

Llegamos a la tumba en donde descansaba, el cuerpo de mi hermana, Lisa...

-Ho...Hola... tía lisa- saluda mi hija.

-Hola lisa, ya han pasado seis años desde que falleciste, y no sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mí tener que seguir con mi vida, despertar cada día sin poder verte, o abrazarte, o leer que has descubierto algo nuevo, pero, hay alguien que quiere agradecerte por algo.

-Hola tía Lisa, soy yo, tu sobrina Lidsa, quiero agradecerte por tu aporte a la ciencia, me inspiraste demasiado para seguir mi vocación, el ser bióloga, eres una persona de admirar, y me duele no poder conocerte en vida, hubiera sido un honor, poder tener una plática de científica a científica-

-Sabes Lisa, hace cuatro años conocí a una gran mujer, alguien maravillosa y dulce, ella se llama cookie, no sé si la hayas conocido, y ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo de cuando naciera nuestra primera hija, te íbamos a homenajear, por eso se llama Lidsa, Lidsa Loud, y aunque, ahora soy feliz junto a ella, no dejo de pensarte, ni de extrañarte, ni tampoco, olvidar ese día en el que te abrace, te mire, te bese, siempre serás alguien que guardare en mi corazón.

No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar abrazando la lápida de Lisa, por su parte, Lidsa se acercó a mí y me abraza fraternalmente.

-Sé que ella estaría feliz de poder verte una vez más- pronuncia Lidsa.

-Y yo sé que ella se sentiría orgullosa de tener una sobrina como tú-

-Pa...Papá, está empezando a llover, es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Oh si, solo deja coloco estas flores para adornar el lugar.

Coloco flores blancas al pie de la lápida de Lisa, me detengo un poco para leer el epitafio escrito...

 _No hay descubrimiento más grande y valioso en la vida, que el sonreír y disfrutar de la vida.._

-Unidad paterna-

-Dime hija-

-¿Podrías limpiar mis gafas? Creo que se empañaron por la lluvia-

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña científica.


	3. Noche de discoteque

_**Y entonces me di cuenta que no era un cariño pequeño, estaba realmente enamorada, y no era de su cuerpo ni de su sonrisa, era algo mucho mejor, me enamoré de su mente, de su manera de ser, de su actitud y manera de ver la vida, de todas sus perspectivas, aquella que me sorprendió y sin dudarlo iluminó mi alma, llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi, y eso no lo hace cualquiera, es que más que su voz , era la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre, como si acariciara cada letra, más que su sonrisa, su manera de reírse sin completar la oración, mas que sus rasgos, sus gestos y su manera de mirarme a los ojos, más que sus palabras sus silencios, nuestros silencios llenos de mil palabras, su forma de tocar mi corazón...con solo un sincero abrazo y un "te quiero...Leni Loud"**_

 **Royal Wood-Michigan-Estados Unidos, 02 de febrero de 2.028, 09:45 p.m.**

 _"Muy buenas noches a todos nuestros oyentes de su emisora número uno, Royal City F.M gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche fría en la ciudad, ahora vamos con una canción que una de nuestras fieles oyentes nos solicitó vía telefónica, esta canción se llama, "Un pequeño lugar en tu mundo, de la agrupación Española "Lépoka" y es traída a ustedes, gracias a esta, su emisora Royal City F.M"_

 **Por Leni**

Me encontraba sentada frente a mi máquina de coser, arreglando la manga del smoking que había elaborado con mis propias manos, al momento de terminar de hablar el locutor, decido subir el volumen para oír la canción que minutos antes había solicitado vía telefónica.

Desde siempre te conozco y nunca la esperanza perdí, como amiga te vi sufrir, hombro donde llorar, cuando tú alma naufragaba y las risas se marchitaban, yo siempre estaba a tu lado, alentando tus sueños, Todas aquellas risas en mi alma han quedado guardadas, entre gracias me decías, que a mi lado siempre estarías.

El sonido de la máquina de coser y la canción rondaban por mi cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en mí, sonrisa que no duro mucho... Sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Pero todo tuvo que acabar, desde que ella llego, y de a poco, sin querer ella, de ti me alejo, dejándome con un vacío en mi corazón...

La sonrisa que había nacido, se borró por completo, siendo reemplazadas por pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro y caían encima del smoking.

¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? Quizá porque no fui yo, siempre contigo estuve y de nada sirvió, nunca te pedí nada, pero es que mi corazón, a gritos suplicaba, un pequeño lugar... en tu mundo

Lincoln...Lincoln Loud... tú, mi hermano, mi ángel, mi vida... decido parar momentáneamente la máquina para tomar un suave suspiro, las lágrimas seguían presentes, no podía detenerlas, en mi cabeza empieza a rondar la imagen de mi hermano, de Lincoln Loud...

\- Después de alejarme de tu vida, comprendí, que nunca serias para mí, perdida en la confusión de los sentimientos del primer amor -

Había empezado a cantar la canción que había solicitado, para pasar la noche en vela, sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir dolor, sentir tristeza, sentirme...Sola...

\- ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? Quizá porque no fui yo, siempre contigo estuve y de nada sirvió, nunca te pedí nada, pero es que mi corazón, a gritos suplicaba, un pequeño lugar... en tu mundo -

La canción había terminado, pero las lágrimas no, las lágrimas seguían presentes, al igual que los recuerdos dolorosos, Lincoln...Lincoln, mi hermano, mi ángel, mi vida.

*toc* *toc*

Escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación, asustada, doy un pequeño salto y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

*toc* *toc*

-Vo...Voy...- pronuncio con voz entrecortada.

No quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, así que rápidamente tomo unos pañuelos y me seco las pocas lágrimas que continuaban saliendo.

*toc* *toc*

-Ya voy-

Boto los pañuelos que use y me dirijo rápidamente a abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla y abrir lentamente la puerta, puedo ver que se trata de Lily, mi dulce hermanita con la pijama puesta y teniendo en su mano derecha...a Bun-Bun...

-Ho...Hola Lily- saludo mientras me agacho para quedar a la altura de Lily

-Perdón si te interrumpí hermanita- comenta Lily mientras se esconde tras de Bun-Bun

-No te preocupes Lily, solo estaba terminando de coser el smoking que Lincoln usara para su gran día- respondo con un nudo en la garganta.

-De seguro te quedara hermoso como todas tus creaciones hermanita-

-Solo espero que a Lincoln le guste-

-Sé que a él le encantara, pero ya es tarde hermanita y ¡aaah¡ es hora de dormir y vine aquí solo para desearte las buenas noche-

-Buenas noches Lily-

Planto un beso en la frente de Lily mientras acaricio su cara, ella por su parte, se acerca y me abraza fraternalmente, a lo que yo respondo y empiezo a abrazarla con mucho fervor, estuvimos unidas en ese abrazo por pocos segundos.

-Por cierto, ya quiero que sea mañana para ver a mi hermanito y ver su cara cuando veas tu creación- comenta Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también deseo verlo, lo extraño demasiado Lily-

Siento como la mano de Lily empieza a acariciar mi rostro, sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba empezando a llorar...

-¿Qué tienes hermanita? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Trato de contener mis lágrimas y finjo una sonrisa para no preocupar a Lily

-Es que de pronto me entro mugre en los ojos Lily, además ¡aaah¡ creo que estoy muy cansada, vamos, ven yo te arropo para que puedas dormir cómodamente.

Tomo de la mano a Lily y la llevo hacia su cuarto, ella se recuesta en su cama y recuesta a su lado a Bun-Bun, por mi parte, tomo la cobija y arropo suavemente a Lily, consiento su cabeza y beso su frente una vez más.

-Hasta mañana Lily, que descanses-

-Hasta mañana Leni, te quiero-

Lily cierra sus ojitos y abraza con cariño a Bun-Bun, lentamente me retiro de su cuarto, apago la luz y cierro cuidadosamente su puerta, ya estando afuera, me dirijo al baño para lavar mi rostro, cierro la puerta con seguro y al estar frente al espejo, empiezo a llorar, lágrima tras lágrima caía en el lavamanos.

-Lin...Lincoln- solo pronunciaba el nombre de Lincoln.

-Te...te...te amo...- susurro mientras empiezo a sentir que ya no tenía más lágrimas para sacar.

Lavo mi rostro con agua y jabón mientras trato de evitar llorar nuevamente, seco mi rostro con mucha delicadeza y salgo del baño, para mi suerte, todos ya estaban durmiendo, veo el reloj que hay en el pasillo y muestra las 10:30 p.m.

-Creo que ya es hora de descansar- menciono en voz alta

Me dirijo a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y apago la radio y la máquina de coser, dejo el smoking de Lincoln en un maniquie y procedo a desvestirme para colocarme la pijama, al vestirme, me dirijo hacia la ventana para ver hacia el cielo, era una noche bastante hermosa, llena de estrellas en el firmamento, suelto un suave suspiro y me dirijo a mi cama.

-Oh ¿Dónde está mi muñeco?-

Me levanto de mi cama y busco por todas partes mi muñeco para poder dormir, lo había hecho con mis propias manos y con mucho amor, era parte de mi vida, lo busco desesperadamente hasta que me agacho a buscarlo debajo de mi cama.

-Ahí estabas mi pequeño Lincoln-

Así es, había fabricado mi muñeco Lincoln, parecido a esos muñecos de vudú, pero esté no fue fabricado con el fin de hacerle alguna brujería, lo hice, para poder tener noches de tranquilidad, desde que Lincoln se fue de la casa para continuar el camino de su vida, su ausencia me había dejado un inmenso vacío, me sentía débil, triste, sola, pero, desde que fabrique mi muñeco Lincoln, pude estar tranquila conmigo misma, además de ser mi compañía en las noches, siento que el mismo Lincoln, mi hermano, mi ángel, mi vida, me cuida y me protege de todo mal.

-¿Sabes pequeño Lincoln? Ya casi está listo tu smoking para tu gran día, aún recuerdo el día que nos reuniste a todas para contarnos que... que...- empiezo a temblar y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

-Que te ibas a casar, ese día que nos contaste que te ibas a casar, te vi muy feliz, todas estaban felices, sonreían y te abrazaban, yo fingí estar feliz, pero, pero en el fondo me sentía triste, me sentía mal, porque... porque...-

Aprieto fuertemente mi muñeco mientras continuaba llorando.

-Porque me enamore de ti, me había enamorado de ti, de mi hermano, de un hombre lindo, de un hombre caballeroso, de un lindo ángel, de aquel que sacrificaba todo, por verme sonreír, el que cambiaba mis lágrimas por sonrisas, el que nunca, dejo de creer en mi-

Trato de respirar lentamente y poder calmarme, no quiero que nadie en la casa se entere de mi estado emocional.

-Pero sabes... mis hermanas tenían razón, soy una tonta, soy una tonta por haberme fijado en ti, en mi hermano, y duele, duele demasiado que solo me veas como una hermana, porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que somos, hermanos, y Lori me dijo que los hermanos no se pueden amar, como se aman papá y mamá-

Llevo mi muñeco a mi pecho y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Sabes? A veces desearía no haber sido tu hermana, no digo que sea malo en que seas mi hermano, al contrario, eres el hermano más maravilloso que la vida me haya colocado a mi lado, pero, yo desearía que tu no fueses mi hermano, sino mi amigo, mi novio, mi esposo, no tu hermana, para poder decirte, te amo Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud te ama, te ama y te quiere a tu lado, pero, ahora que te vas a casar, que una mujer pudo conquistar tu corazón, me doy cuenta que soy una tonta... una tonta... que te esperaría toda la vida-

Tomo un pañuelo y me seco las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, un, dos, tres pañuelos, arrojados a la cesta de basura, el reloj marcaba las 11:15 p.m. era hora de descansar.

-Buenas noches, mi ángel de cabello blanco-

07:30 a.m. un nuevo día empezaba, había despertado temprano para poder continuar con el traje de Lincoln, apresurada entro rápidamente al baño, a veces extraño las largas filas que se hacían en el pasado, extraño a mis hermanas, pero por hoy, agradezco que no haya fila, cepillo mis dientes primero y luego entro a la ducha para bañarme, no tardo más de media hora y salgo rápido para vestir, mi vestido verde lila y mis gafas de sol, mis prendas de vestir favorita, me coloco mi ropa interior y luego mi vestido, algo fresco esta el día, rápidamente bajo las escaleras, en la mesa estaba Lily y Lucy desayunando huevos con tocino.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo mientras voy a la cocina

-Buenos días Leni- saludan Lucy y Lily

Entro a la cocina para tomar un pan y servirme un vaso con leche, veo a mamá cocinar y me ofrece un plato de huevos con tocino.

-Lo siento mamá,tengo que terminar el traje de Lincoln hoy y aun me falta ciertas cosas y no tengo tiempo, comeré algo ligero para ahorrar tiempo- menciono mientras empiezo a probar bocado.

-Bueno hija, pero cuando sea hora del almuerzo, bajas y comes algo, no quiero que te enfermes por no comer bien.- comenta mamá.

-Tranquila mamá, yo bajare a la hora del almuerzo-

Devoro rápidamente mi desayuno express y dejo el vaso en el lavaplatos, subo rápidamente a mi cuarto, enciendo la radio para acompañarme en mi larga jornada, tomo hilos, medidor y agujas para continuar con el traje de mi hermano Lincoln...

-Muy bien Leni, manos a la obra...

 **7 horas después...**

\- I may cry ruining my makeup Wash away all the things you've taken And I don't care if I don't look pretty Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking Big girls cry when their heart is breaking -

Cantaba algo desanimada la canción de Sia mientras terminaba de dar los retoques al traje de Lincoln, es bien cierto que amo diseñar prendas de vestir, y fue por eso que me ofrecí para hacer el traje de Lincoln, pero, siento tristeza, tristeza por no ser yo, quien se unirá en sagrado matrimonio, con el hombre más hermoso y maravilloso, como lo es Lincoln

-¡LINCOLN¡-

Al oír el grito de mi hermana Lily, salto de donde estaba sentada producto del susto, pero mi estado cambia de miedo a alegría, Lincoln había llegado, emocionada, bajo lo más rapido posible y veo una linda escena en donde Lily había subido a los hombros de Lincoln y estaban sonriendo.

-¡Lin...Lincoln¡-

-¡Leni¡-

Lincoln baja con cuidado a Lily y corre a abrazarme, correspondo el abrazo y nos unimos en un cálido y fraternal abrazo de...

-Leni, que alegría verte otra vez mi dulce hermanita-

-Lincoln, me da dicha verte de nuevo, te extrañe demasiado-

Ambos continuábamos abrazados hasta que...

-*cof* *cof* aquí estoy yo, hola- Enojada se dirige Lily

Ambos rompemos el abrazo y empezamos a reírnos, Lincoln alza a Lily y comienza a jugar con ella.

-Claro que no te olvide mi pequeña, ahora vamos a jugar al avioncito-

Lincoln alza nuevamente a Lily y la lleva a sus hombros y comienza a correr por toda la sala, podía ver la felicidad de ambos compartiendo...como hermanos... una sonrisa nacía en mi corazón al ver escena tan adorable.

-Cielos Lily, sí que has crecido, me duele ¡auch¡ la espalda-

Lincoln baja con cuidado a Lily mientras trata de acomodarse la espalda

-Ya estas viejito hermanito, con veinte años y ya tienes canas, solo te falta el bastón y serás como mi abuelito Albert jajaja-

Los tres empezamos a reírnos por el comentario de Lily, de un momento a otro, empecé a sentir nostalgia, extrañaba aquellos días en los que éramos 11 y compartíamos momentos así, momentos al lado de mis hermanas, al lado de...Lincoln... recordar cuando nunca se dio por vencido para que yo aprendiera a conducir y obtener mi licencia, a nunca darme por vencida y salir adelante, a nunca borrar mi sonrisa aunque mi alrededor sea oscuridad.

-Leni ¿Dónde están las gemelas y Lucy?- pregunta Lincoln

-Oh, ellas tuvieron que salir con mamá y papá hacia la casa de la tía Ruth, yo me quede para mostrarte tu traje que ya está casi listo y Lily se quedó porque quería verte ¿verdad Lily?-

-Así es hermanito, te extrañaba demasiado-

-Y yo a ti Lily, pero ahorita, necesito hablar a solas con Leni, tengo algo importante que decirle-

-Pero Lincoln, prometiste que estarías todo el día conmigo-

-Y lo cumpliré Lily, pero necesito un momento a solas, te prometo que no me demorare e iremos por helado-

-Yay helado- gritamos al unísono

-Ya volvemos Lily, no tardaremos-

Lincoln toma mi mano y ambos subimos las escaleras, me guía hacia mi cuarto y se sienta encima de mi cama.

-¿Qué paso Lincoln? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto dudosa.

-Oh Leni, es que... es que quería darte esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Lincoln saca de su bolsillo un sobre tamaño carta y me lo pasa a mí, me pide que lo abra, así que sin dudarlo lo abro, cuando veo que es un cheque con la firma de Lincoln con un valor de

-¡¿CINCO MIL DOLARES¡?, Lincoln ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto dudosa

-Leni, es que quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por haberme apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, por ser mi fiel compañera, mi mejor amiga, por cuidarme y motivarme a seguir adelante, aunque no tuviese las fuerzas, y por estar siempre pendiente de mí, y por hacerme tan hermoso traje para el día más importante de mi vida, este dinero lo reuní de años de ahorro y trabajo, es poco para todo lo que has hecho por mí-

No sabía que decir o que hacer, simplemente estaba en shock, nunca había visto tanta cantidad de dinero en mis manos, en un principio había pensado en usar ese dinero comprando ropa nueva para mi closet, pero, Leni, recuerda todo lo que ha hecho Lincoln por ti, sacrificarse solo para verte sonreír, decidida, le devuelvo el sobre a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, tu no me debes de dar dinero por algo que hago de corazón, y además, soy yo quien te debe de agradecer por todo lo que haces por mí, por ser tan especial y tan lindo, por estar a mi lado y creer que no soy una tonta, aunque lo sea, por ver en mí, lo que otros no vieron, soy yo la que te agradece, por estar en tu corazoncito noble-

Antes de que Lincoln pronunciara una palabra, decido abrazarlo, aproveche para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sin querer, empecé a llorar.

-Gracias por nunca dejarme sola, por no juzgarme por las apariencias, por enseñarme que la vida aunque sea difícil podemos salir adelante, por ser tan lindo conmigo, te adoro Lincoln y como tú en el pasado dabas todo por nosotras, yo haré lo imposible, por hacerte feliz-

En el fondo quería decirle mis sentimientos, de decirle, "Lincoln, yo te amo, te amo como mujer, no te cases por favor, dame una oportunidad" y besarlo, pero no quería arruinar el momento por una de mis tonterías, no quería arruinar esta linda relación que formamos mi hermanito y yo.

-Te quiero Leni-

-Y yo a ti Lincoln-

Lincoln rompe el abrazo y seca delicadamente mis lágrimas con sus dedos, en un acto involuntario, tomo su mano y la beso en forma de agradecimiento, Lincoln me regala una sonrisa y me pasa nuevamente el sobre con el cheque.

-Toma el dinero por favor, tómalo como forma de pagarte por el traje que hiciste para mí-

-Lincoln, tu sabes que hice el traje no por dinero sino porque quería hacértelo de corazón, ese día debes de verte como todo un príncipe para tu princesa- comento sintiendo un vacío en mi interior.

-Pero tómalos Leni, por favor, me haría feliz si tomaras ese dinero, con ese dinero puedes comprarte mucha ropa, o montar tu propio negocio, hazlo no por mí, sino por ti Leni-

-Bueno Lincoln, tomare el cheque y lo guardare en caso de emergencia,pero por ahora, mídete el vestido, quiero ver como te queda y si hay que hacerle algún arreglo o algo-

-Como mande comandante-

Entre pláticas, medidas, costura, helados y sonrisas, transcurrió la tarde con Lincoln...

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche Lincoln? Hay muchos cuartos disponibles y hasta puedes usar la pijama de papá- triste Lily se dirige a Lincoln

-Me encantaría poder quedarme Lily, pero tengo que verme con mi novia para ultimar detalles de la boda, pero prometo que pronto vendré y me quedare para jugar contigo- Responde Lincoln mientras se agacha y alzas sus brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Lily corre rápidamente y abraza con cariño a Lincoln, por mi parte, observaba con mucho cariño aquella escena.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? , ven y únete-

Iba a mencionar algo pero soy jalada por Lincoln y me uno al abrazo familiar, un cálido y agradable abrazo familiar, un abrazo que no duro mucho porque el celular de Lincoln empieza a sonar y Lincoln atiende la llamada.

-Sí, ya voy amor, estaba despidiéndome de mis hermanas pero ya voy en camino, ¿llevo algo para cenar?, vale, cuídate, también te amo, un beso-

-Bueno chicas, es hora de ir, espero verlas el día de mi boda, me haría muy feliz poderlas ver a ambas en primera fila-

-Y ahí estaremos Lincoln- mencionamos al unísono.

La verdad, tenía miedo, miedo de que el día de la boda de Lincoln llegara, porque representaría el día en el que lo pierda para siempre, el día de que otra mujer, pudo lograr, lo que yo no pude, ser la mujer, que lo acompañara por el resto de sus días, amándolo y haciéndolo feliz...

Y...El día que más temía que llegará, llego, y ahí estaba sentada yo, frente al espejo, planchando mi cabello, sentía débil mi cuerpo, quería llorar, pero trataba a toda costa de evitarlo, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mi estado emocional, además, hoy es un día importante para Lincoln, y no quiero que se arruine por culpa de mis tontas emociones.

-¡Leni hija¡ ¿ya estas lista? Ya se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la iglesia- grita papá mientras golpea mi puerta.

-Ya salgo papá, solo me falta un retoque en mis labios-

-Te esperamos abajo en la sala-

Escucho como papá se aleja de a poco de mi cuarto, mientras tanto, termino de planchar mi cabello, desconecto la plancha, agarro mi lápiz labial, coloreo un poco mis labios de rojo carmesí, guardo el labial en mi bolso, me miro una vez más en el espejo y dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

-Vamos Leni, hazlo por Lincoln-

Tomo mi bolso y echo una última mirada a mi muñeco Lincoln, cierro mis ojos y salgo de mi cuarto directo a la sala.

-Vamos Leni, ya Lincoln debe de estar en el altar esperándonos-Menciona papá con un tono apresurado.

Todos salimos de la casa y nos subimos en Vanzilla para ir a la iglesia donde Lincoln se iba a casar, en el camino, todos iban platicando y opinando de cómo se vería la futura esposa de Lincoln en ese vestido de novia, por mi parte, únicamente observaba a través del espejo, el hermoso paisaje que había a mi alrededor.

-Yo digo que se verá como esas princesas de cuento de hadas- menciona Lola

-Yo digo que se verá ruda y a la vez salvaje- pronuncia Lana

-Ojala el vestido sea negro, había escuchado una leyenda que mencionaba que en la antigüedad, las mujeres que querían dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una nueva etapa llena de felicidad, se casaban de negro- comenta Lucy.

-Yo solo espero que tanto ella como Lincoln, se vean hermosos y sean felices-platica Lily.

Y así cada una daba su opinión en torno al vestido de la pareja de Lincoln, y yo... yo simplemente contenía mis ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar, abrazando a mi muñeco de Lincoln.

-Hemos llegado niñas- menciona papá mientras detiene Vanzilla

Todos empezamos a bajar de Vanzilla mientras que papá iba a un estacionamiento a parquear Vanzilla, Lily agarra mi mano y todas las demás nos dirigimos a la entrada de la Iglesia.

-Ya saben niñas, debemos comportarnos muy bien, este es un día muy importante para su hermano- pronuncia mamá mientras continuábamos el camino.

Al estar dentro de la iglesia, podía ver que estaba lleno el lugar, amigos, familiares, conocidos, todos estaban sentados observando a Lincoln que estaba parado vestido de novio, esperando por su prometida.

-¡Lincoln¡- emocionada Lily suelta mi mano y va corriendo hacia donde estaba Lincoln parado.

-¡Espera Lily¡- voy corriendo rápidamente para detener a Lily.

-¡Lily¡-

Lily había llegado hacia donde estaba Lincoln parado, él la toma y la alza para poder abrazarla, por mi parte, me quedo al lado de él, observando esa hermosa escena.

-Te ves muy guapetón hermanito- comenta Lily

-Y tu te ves muy adorable- responde Lincoln mientras aprieta la nariz de Lily y le besa su frente.

-¡auch¡ eso duele Lincoln-

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver como Lily se quejaba, Lincoln con sumo cuidado la baja hacia el piso, yo por mi parte, empiezo a observarlo de pies a cabeza, el me mira fijamente y yo lo miro también, como desearía ser yo, la afortunada de dar el "sí" y ser la esposa de Lincoln.

-Gracias por el traje Leni, te quedo hermoso- comenta Lincoln

-Lo...lo hice con el mayor de los placeres, este día es muy importante para ti, y debías de verte como todo un galán- respondo mientras tomo de la mano a Lily.

-No sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi Leni-

 _Lincoln Loud, tu, el hermano que siempre sacrificaba su tiempo y su felicidad por nosotras, nunca te negabas a ofrecernos tu mano cuando más lo necesitábamos, ahora soy yo, la que sacrifica su felicidad, por verte sonreír, solo...quiero verte sonreír._

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, lo hago de corazón para ti, hermanito-

Lincoln se acerca y me abraza fuertemente, a lo cual respondo abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Te quiero Leni- susurra Lincoln mientras con su mano frota mi espalda

-Te quiero Lincoln- respondo mientras oculto mi mirada en su hombro.

Continuaba abrazando a Lincoln, cuando de repente un fuerte sonido empezó a emitirse

ding dong ding dong

Las campanas de la iglesia estaban sonando, eso hizo que rompiera el abrazo y tanto Lincoln como yo, miramos al frente y un carro de color blanco, se había estacionado frente a la Iglesia.

-Ya es hora Lincoln, suerte-

Tomo a Lily y nos alejamos de donde estaba Lincoln parado, me dirijo a sentarme donde estaba mamá mientras empezaba a sonar la Marcha Nupcial (Mendelssohn) todos voltean hacia atrás para ver que la novia estaba caminando lentamente sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas, el velo cubría su rostro, pero podía apreciar que había elegido un vestido Tipo Ball Gown, de esos parecidos a los cuentos de princesas, era totalmente blanco, ella caminaba lentamente acercándose poco a poco hacia donde estaba Lincoln, volteo hacia donde estaba Lincoln parado y pude notar que él se había cubierto su boca con sus manos y estaba llorando, no lloraba de tristeza, sino podía ver, que sus lágrimas eran de verdad _, él la ama Leni, y nunca tendrás oportunidad de estar junto a él, hay que aceptar la triste realidad,_ pensaba en mi mente.

La novia ya estaba en el altar y voltea a ver a Lincoln, el por su parte, se acerca y toma su velo para colocárselo hacia atrás, al estar en la primera fila, se podía escuchar con más claridad lo que ambos hablaban.

-Te ves muy hermosa Cookie-

-Tú también te ves lindo Lincoln-

La pajecita toma las flores que Cookie sostenía para tomar las manos de Lincoln, ambos entrelazan sus dedos mientras que la melodía deja de sonar, el sacerdote se acerca para dar inicio...a la bo...a la bo...da...

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en sagrado matrimonio, a esta pareja de enamorados, Lincoln Loud y Cookie Cream-menciona el sacerdote

Trato de fingir una sonrisa mientras veo como ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, una parte me decía, Leni, Lucha por Lincoln, dile lo que sientes por él, no calles, pero por otra parte escuchaba, Leni, el hizo muchas cosas por ti, sacrificaba su felicidad por ti, no seas egoísta, déjalo que haga su vida, al lado de esa chica. Realmente quería evitar que Lincoln se casara, pero a su vez, quería verlo feliz, y si para verlo feliz, tenía que verlo casarse con otra mujer, lo haría...

-Bien, pueden leer sus votos-

El sacerdote acerca un micrófono para que Lincoln dijera sus votos matrimoniales.

-Cookie cream-empieza Lincoln a mencionar sus votos matrimoniales.

-Yo, Lincoln Loud, Prometo darte el sol todos los días prometo este idilio todos los días prometo que estarás siempre en mis sueño y prometo que serás mi amor eterno, te prometo que serás mi consentida y te prometo que estaré siempre en tu vida cuidándote y amándote-

Cada palabra que menciona Lincoln siento una punzada en mi corazón, y las lágrimas empezaban a caer, en el fondo deseaba ser yo la que fuese que oír esas palabras en boca de Lincoln, ser yo, la que deba estar ahí, frente a él, vestido de novia, tomando sus manos y jurando amor eterno.

- _Yo, Leni Loud, prometo que entregare lo mejor de mí, para verte sonreír, a ser tu apoyo incondicional, a ser tu mejor amiga y tu mujer, a cuidarte y a brindarte amor y felicidad-pensaba en mi mente_

Era el turno de Cookie...

-Yo, Cookie Cream, prometo que entregare lo mejor de mí, para verte sonreír, a ser tu apoyo incondicional, a ser tu mejor amiga y tu mujer, a cuidarte y a brindarte amor y felicidad-

Que afortunada era Cookie pensaba yo en mi mente, hasta pensamos iguales, ambas queremos lo mejor para Lincoln, ambas queremos verlo feliz y es por eso que no la odio, no la odio por ser la futura esposa de Lincoln, yo... simplemente soy su hermana, y tristemente no puedo hacer nada, para que las cosas no fueran así, no ser su hermana, ser su amiga, su novia, su mujer...

El sacerdote continúa con el protocolo...

-¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? -

-Sí venimos libremente- responden al unísono

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?-

-Sí estamos decididas.- responden al unísono

-los invito a expresar sus consentimientos-

Empieza Lincoln

-Yo,...te quiero a ti..., como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-

Luego continúa Cookie

-Yo,..., te quiero a ti..., como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-

El sacerdote empieza con el acto final, yo cierro los ojos y empiezo a imaginar que reemplazo a cookie y estoy yo vestida de novia, dando el último paso para ser la mujer de Lincoln

 _-Lincoln Loud ¿aceptas Leni Loud como tú esposa?-_

 _-Acepto-_

 _\- Leni Loud ¿aceptas a Lincoln Loud como tú esposo?-_

 _-Acepto-_

Aprieto fuertemente mi bolso mientras una pequeña sonrisa nace en mi rostro...

-Ahora que ambos han aceptado ser un solo corazón, los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Lincoln toma de la cintura a cookie y la besa tiernamente, todos los presentes, incluyéndome, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y empezamos a aplaudir fuertemente, todo era sonrisa y felicidad en ese lugar, pero yo, yo en el fondo, sentía dolor, sentía tristeza, sentía...miedo...

-Que emoción, mi hijo ya se volvió en todo un hombre- escucho a mamá mientras seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Ese es mi hijo, un campeón- comenta papá siguiendo aplaudiendo

-Como en los cuentos de princesas- suspira Lily

Los recién casados empiezan a caminar rápidamente para ir directamente hacia el auto, la pajecita le pasa el ramo de flores a cookie para luego ellos dos, ir hacia el carro y alejarse del lugar.

-Muy bien hijas, vamos a reunirnos con sus otras hermanas y luego iremos al lugar de recepción donde se llevara a cabo la celebración de la boda de su hermano- menciona papá.

Habíamos llegado al salón donde se realizaría la celebración de la boda entre Lincoln y Cookie, todas mis demás hermanas estaban ahí esperándonos sentadas en una gran mesa, al llegar a la mesa, todas mis hermanas y mis padres, nos unimos en un gran abrazo familiar, en ese momento la tristeza había desaparecido y sentía muchísima felicidad, tras varias semanas, la familia vuelve a reunirse.

-Es lindo volver a estar reunidos-Pronuncia Luan

-Literalmente concuerdo contigo Luan, es agradable estar aquí- comenta Lori

-Me siento orgullosa de mi hermano, ya es todo un hombre hecho y derecho- pronuncia Luna.

-Fue tan hermosa la boda- suspiran Lola y Lily.

-Yo ya quiero comer, tengo hambre, iré a buscar chicles debajo de la mesa- menciona Lana a lo cual todas hacemos cara de asco y luego nuestra expresión cambia a carcajadas.

-Jajaja extrañaba estos momentos- pronuncia Lynn mientras se seca una lágrima producto de la risa

-Suspiro- suspira Lucy

-Bueno unidades familiares, es momento de poner en reposo nuestros músculos y poder apreciar la danza junto mientras nuestro sentido auditivo aprecia la melodía de Blue Danube (Strauss)- menciona Lisa

A lo que Lisa termina de platicar, las luces se apagan y una luz de color blanca, refleja a Lincoln y a Cookie, mientras que una dulce y agradable melodía empezaba a sonar, Lincoln y Cookie empezaban a bailar al son de Blue Danube (Strauss) una melodía hecha para unir en baile a dos almas enamoradas, a medida de que sonaba la melodía, Lincoln y Cookie bailaban al compás de la melodía, un dos tres, giro, un dos tres, otro giro, observo como Lincoln y Cookie entrelazan sus dedos y todos los presentes en el lugar, miraban con atención, a la pareja de enamorados.

 _Sentíamos la envidia de la gente en el lugar cuando se ataban nuestras manos al bailar_

Por una parte, sentía envidia, envidia por no ser la que estaba bailando con Lincoln en ese momento, pero a la vez, sentía felicidad, felicidad porque veía como ellos dos, con solo ver sus ojos, se podía ver, que se amaban de corazón.

-Es hora de arrojar el ramo de flores- grita cookie captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Cookie toma el ramo de flores que había cargado para la boda, muchas mujeres se reúnen para atrapar aquel ramo de flores, yo la verdad no tenía ánimos de ir, Lily me había invitado a participar pero decido no ir, Lily un poco triste se aleja para estar al pie del gran tumulto de mujeres que esperaban por atrapar el ramo.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres- menciona Cookie mientras se voltea de espaldas-

-Listo, ahí voy, uno, dos... Y... tres...-

Cookie lanza el ramo de flores y comienzan todas a tratar de atraparlo, no me alcanzo a dar cuenta de quien lo tomo, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y en tratar de contener mis lágrimas, cuando de repente siento que alguien está jalando mi vestido.

-Leni, Leni-

Volteo a mirar quien era la persona que estaba llamándome, cuando quedo sorprendida al ver a Lily despeinada y con el ramo de flores de Cookie.

-Fue difícil atrapar el ramo, pero ten, te las quiero regalar a ti hermanita- Lily estira el ramo de flores hacia mí.

-¿Pe...pero? ¿Por qué me las quieres regalar a mi Lily?- pregunto algo dudosa

-Porque una vez escuche que quien atrapa el ramo de flores, será la próxima en ser feliz, y la verdad es que mi felicidad es tener a una gran hermana como lo eres tú, te quiero mucho Leni y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado y ser felices las dos-

No podía creer las palabras que había dicho Lily, sentí miles de sensaciones en mi corazón, no contuve mis ganas de llorar y decido abrazar a Lily.

-También te quiero hermanita, eres una personita muy especial para mí y nunca, nunca te dejare sola, porque también te adoro-

Ambas seguíamos abrazándonos cariñosamente por un buen rato, hasta que una pareja nos había interrumpido.

-He, perdón chicas por interrumpirlas, pero queríamos decirles algo-

Tanto Lily como yo rompemos el abrazo y observamos que Lincoln y Cookie estaban mirándonos.

-¿Qué paso hermanito?-pregunta Lily sonriendo

-Era para agradecerles por estar aquí compartiendo con nosotros, tanto para Cookie como para mí, es muy valioso que estén aquí presentes-

-Es verdad, y gracias Leni, hiciste un bonito traje para Lincoln, eres una gran diseñadora y una gran hermana-

Lily se acerca para abrazar a Lincoln, mientras yo, aprovecho para abrazar a cookie y decirle unas palabras.

-Gracias Cookie a ti por llegar a la vida de mi hermanito, prométeme que lo harás muy feliz y que lo amaras demasiado- susurro para que Lincoln no me escuchara.

-Te lo prometo, y gracias por aceptarme en la familia- susurra cookie y ambas rompemos el abrazo.

Era el turno de abrazar a Lincoln

-Te quiero muchísimo hermanito, cookie es muy afortunada de tener un hombre tan hermoso y maravilloso como lo eres tú, cuídala y amala con todo tu corazón Lincoln-

-Te quiero Leni, y gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, eres mi hermanita favorita, y el hecho de que estuviste pendiente de mí y de ayudarme con la boda, es algo que nunca me alcanzara la vida para agradecértelo, te quiero-

 _Quisiera confesarte mis sentimientos, de que te amo mucho, pero no debo ser egoísta, tú ya encontraste una mujer maravillosa, a alguien que si puedes amar, como la envidio, por tener al hombre más maravilloso del mundo._

-Espero disfrutes la fiesta Leni, igual tu Lily- pronuncia Cookie mientras toma de la mano a Lincoln.

-Te prometemos que así será- mencionamos al unísono.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que se llevó a cabo la boda, todos los presentes estaban felices, unos comían, otros platicaban y otros bailaban.

-disculpe señorita ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas-

-Oh no hay ningún inconveniente-

Por fuera me mostraba feliz y sonriente, pero por dentro, estaba triste, devastada, aburrida, aunque estaba feliz de que Cookie estuviera con Lincoln, sentía tristeza, por no ser ella, por no ser la que sea la esposa de Lincoln, aquel que juntara su copa de champagne entrelazando brazos conmigo y bebiendo de su copa, aquel que formaría una vida como marido y mujer.

...

-Lincoln, amor-

-¿Qué paso mi dulce galletita?-

-Mira a tu hermana Leni, la noto triste, no ha querido comer nada y no se ha integrado a la fiesta, ¿será que le molesto algo?

-Ahora que lo veo, tienes razón Cookie, iré a verla y a tratar de animarla, ya vuelvo-

-Dale amor, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Cookie-

...

\- Ella siempre ríe, pero no sonríe - cantaba mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba en el lugar.

-disculpe bella dama ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ga... ¿Lincoln?-

-Leni hermanita-

-Hola Lincoln, creí que eras uno de tus amigos que quería sacarme a bailar-

-Jeje perdón, no quería asustarte, Leni.-

-Dime Lincoln-

-¿Sucede algo Leni?-

-¿Po...porque lo preguntas Lincoln?-

-Es que te veo triste, algo decaída, ¿hay algo que te está molestando de aquí?-

-Oh no Lincoln, es que, simplemente estoy algo cansada, quisiera irme a mi casa a dormir, pero no quiero ser descortés contigo-

-No digas eso Leni, tu sabes que lo más importante para mí, es el bienestar de los que amo, y si te sientes cansada, te llevo hasta la casa para que te recuestes-

-No Lincoln, no es necesario, tú estás festejando tu boda con Cookie, no quiero ser una molestia-

-No lo eres para nada Leni, como lo mencione, lo importante es tu bienestar-

No quería que Lincoln me llevara a casa, no quería arruinar su momento por una de mis tonterías, así que trato de inventarme una excusa, de repente, comienza a sonar una canción que amo demasiado, así que decido hacer lo correcto.

-¿Aun está disponible la oferta de bailar contigo Lincoln?-

-Claro que sí, ¿pero no estas cansada?-

-Vamos Lincoln, me habías prometido que íbamos a bailar en tu boda-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

Lincoln toma mi mano, sentir su tacto hace que sienta un leve corrientazo en mi espalda, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, Lincoln me lleva hacia el centro de la pista de baile y agarra mi cintura, entrelazo manos y empezamos a seguir la melodía que sonaba en ese instante.

Parecíamos fuego al movernos al bailar, quemamos nuestro entorno al bailar Sonamos como trueno los dos juntos al cantar, parecíamos terremoto en la ciudad Los pasos que danzamos no los sabe nadie más, todos tropiezan fuera de compás Las notas que alcanzábamos en armonía cabal, rompieron hasta el más grueso cristal...Era ideal

Decido cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por la melodía...

Un corazón en nuestra posesión, mas todo eso lo perdemos al final Pero al morir, te juro te olvidaré jamás Ojalá y pueda amar una vez más

En mi mente comenzaba a imaginar el momento en el que Lincoln y yo bailábamos como marido y mujer, la gente se reunían a nuestro alrededor y nos veía bailar...

Quemábamos los bosques con un simple paso atrás, incendio tras incendio al bailar

Sonamos en conjunto como un fuerte huracán, no ocupamos música al cantar

Desatábamos pasiones, me llamabas Capitán, más frescos que una copa de champagne

Sentíamos la envidia de la gente en el lugar cuando se ataban nuestras manos al bailar Era especial...

 _-Te amo Lincoln Loud-_

 _-Te amo Leni Loud-_

Un corazón en nuestra posesión, mas todo eso lo perdemos al final Pero al morir, te juro te olvidaré jamás Un corazón en nuestra posesión, entonces todos poseemos un hogar Pero al morir, ¿quién diablos se lo irá a quedar?, yo te prometo que con nadie vo' a bailar

En mi mente se formaba la fantasía de poder besar sus labios, unir nuestro amor en un sincero beso, Lincoln Loud, eres el único que amare en toda mi vida... yo te prometo que con nadie vo' a bailar

\- Yo te prometo que con nadie vo' a bailar - suspiro al terminar la canción, al abrir los ojos, todos los presentes estaban reunidos observándonos como bailábamos Lincoln y yo, al terminar la melodía, todos empezaron a aplaudir, emocionada, abrazo a Lincoln y él me abraza con mucho amor.

 _-_ _Yo te prometo que con nadie vo' a bailar_ _-_

Ha pasado cinco años, cinco años en los que Lincoln se unió en sagrado matrimonio con Cookie, en estos cinco años, muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida, con el dinero que Lincoln me regalo más el dinero de los ahorros de una amiga, juntas decidimos montar un negocio de confección en el centro de Royal Wood, la razón por la cual decidimos inaugurar un local en la ciudad, fue por la razón de nunca alejarme de la ciudad que me vio nacer, que me vio crecer y que me vio vivir, además, no quería alejarme de mis padres ni de Lily...el

Te preguntaras ¿Leni, que paso con los sentimientos que tenias hacia Lincoln?.

Te responderé con una creencia que aprendí a través de los años...

"El amor no siempre es correspondido, pero la vida... te da segundas oportunidades...de sonreír...

-Buenos días Leni ¿como has estado?-

-Buenos días Annie, muy feliz y emocionada-

-Aw me alegra que estés feliz yo también estoy muy feliz y dichosa-

-Me alegra demasiado Annie, ya quiero que sean las 03:00 p.m.-

-No desesperes Leni, el tiempo se pasara volando, veras que en menos de nada, los veras de nuevo-

-Eso espero, los he extrañado demasiado, ya quiero verlos otra vez-

-Mientras tanto, empecemos nuestra jornada laboral, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer-

 **03:00 p.m**

Estaba cosiendo una blusa cuello en v, cuando suena la campana avisando que un cliente había entrado a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes,bienvenidos a L&A confecciones,en que puedo... ¡Lincoln¡-

dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y corro a abrazar a Lincoln

-Lincoln, que felicidad verte de nuevo, te extrañe muchísimo-

-Y no vine solo-

-¡Leni¡-

-Cookie, Lys-

En ese instante entran Cookie y Lys y me abrazan con mucho cariño

-Tía, que alegría verte otra vez-

-Lys, mírate mi pequeña, has crecido demasiado, pronto me alcanzaras en altura-

abrazaba con muchísimo cariño a mi sobrina de tres años, en ese instante Lincoln se acerca a mi.

-Leni, perdón por no venirte a visitar antes, pero tuvimos unos inconvenientes, pero ahora podemos quedarnos unas semanas y Lys podrá jugar contigo, te extraño demasiado-

-Si tía, contaba los días para verte y poder jugar contigo,hacer galletas, confeccionar ropa y regar las flores, te quiero tía-

-Y yo a ti Lys-

Y si, Lincoln y Cookie a los dos años, decidieron ser padres y nació la pequeña Lys, una niña dulce y especial que cambio por completo mi vida, nos volvimos muy unidas, al punto de no considerarla mi sobrina, sino mi propia hija.

Nunca le confesé mis sentimientos de amor a Lincoln, no quería destruir su hogar lleno de amor y felicidad, pero, la vida me recompenso, poniendo a mi lado, a un hermoso angelito...

...Pueda que nunca pueda ser tu mujer Lincoln,pero prometo, que seré la mejor tía...


	4. Buenos días,amor mio

_Te amo porque sacas lo mejor de mi y yo de ti. Te amo porque gracias a ti estoy mejor, pienso mejor y me siento mejor. Porque puedo ser tan loca y no me juzgaras, porque uniendo nuestras mentes seremos únicas, porque podemos enojarnos y reírnos el mismo momento, porque hemos pasado por tantas cosas y aun así aquí estamos. Porque contigo siento que aprendo y enseño. Porque comparto contigo el mismo sentimiento, porque simplemente mi corazón te escogió. Porque las dos somos mejores unidas. Porque hablado contigo el tiempo se me va, y se vuelve único. Porque se que tendré opiniones que escuchar y compartir. Porque siento que contigo nada es suficiente Siempre quiero algo mas: mas tiempo, mas cariño, mas risas._

 **Por Brenda**

Un nuevo día acaba de empezar, estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrigada en mi cama, hasta que empiezo a oír, el ruido de mis 24 hermanos haciendo fila para poder usar el único baño de la casa.

-Un poco de silencio por favor ¡Grrr!- gruño en voz alta

Al parecer nadie me escucho, porque el ruido continuaba, cansada y con enojo, me levanto de la cama, me estiro un poco y dejo escapar un pesado bostezo.

-Oh, buenos días mi adorable hermana, lindo día para decirle a nuestros seres queridos, lo valiosos que son para nosotras, ¿no crees?-

Berry, de todas mis hermanas, tenía que ser ella con la que tuviese que compartir cuarto, como odio que se la pase hablando y hablando acerca del "amor" como lo detesto.

-Berry, ya deja de hablar tonterías, sabes que odio esas cursilerías tuyas del "amor"-

-Oh mi querida y adorable hermana de corazón frio, sé que tarde o temprano, llegara alguien y sacara ese lado tuyo romántico y lindo y te enamoraras como Warren se enamoró de Stella- suspira al terminar de hablar.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus sermones de que "el amor tocara tu puerta" ¿sabes qué? Mejor vete al baño o déjame sola antes de que rompa tu Lira en tu cabeza- menciono enojada.

-Ok pero no te enojes o te arrugaras y te pondrás fea para tu "enamorado" jajaja-comenta Berry mientras aprieta mi cachete y sale corriendo de la pieza.

-¡Te odio Berry!

Lanzo mi almohada para tratar de golpear a Berry sin lograr conseguir mi objetivo.

-Como la odio ¡Grrr!-

Al estar sola en mi cuarto, decido arroparme nuevamente, hacia demasiado frio y no quería levantarme de la cama, pero el llamado de mi madre, iba a cambiar mis planes.

-¡Bajen todos a desayunar, el desayuno está listo!- grita mamá fuertemente.

-¡Maldición!-

Resignada a tener que abandonar mi cama, me levanto de la misma, al salir de mi cuarto, sorprendentemente ya no había nadie haciendo fila, aproveche ese momento para poder lavar mi rostro y mis dientes.

-Frio, frio, frio-

El agua estaba demasiado fría, a lo que gruño y me seco la cara con algo de enojo.

-Bueno, solo espero que después de desayunar, pueda salir un rato a tomar aire-

Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaban mis hermanos sentados en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno de mamá, croquetas de zanahorias, mis favoritas, se me había hecho agua la boca, saludo de mala manera a mis hermanos y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme.

-Brenda, necesito que me hagas un gran favor- se dirige mamá hacia mí.

-¿Ahora qué quieres mamá?-gruño a mamá.

-Necesito que levantes a tu hermana Beth y Buffy, no quiero que se queden sin desayunar-

-Pe...Pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puedes enviar a otra de mis hermanas o a Warren?- menciono enojada.

-Sin peros jovencita, solo necesito que las despiertes y que bajen a desayunar, no es nada más-

-¡usch! Está bien mamá, ya voy-

Resignada me alejo de la mesa y subo las escaleras para ir directamente al cuarto que compartían Beth y Buffy, toco la puerta fuertemente para lograr despertarlas.

-¡Buffy! ¡Beth! ¡Mamá dice que se despierten y que bajen a desayunar!-gritaba tratando de lograr despertarlas

...

No había respuesta

*toc* *toc*

Golpeaba más fuerte sin resultado alguno

*toc* *toc*

Enojada por no lograr despertarlas, abro la puerta y entro bruscamente, al estar dentro, veo a Buffy durmiendo con una bolsa con hielo encima de su cabeza, aun no logro comprender como es que puede dormir con eso en la cabeza, y del otro lado, veo como Beth ronca y duerme plácidamente, decido despertar primero a Buffy batiéndola suavemente, la última vez que la batí fuertemente para levantarla, tuvimos que llevarla al hospital y me castigaron una semana.

-Buenos ¡achú! Buenos días ¡achú! Hermanita ¡achú!- despierta Buffy sin mayor complicaciones.

-Tapate la nariz, no quiero que me contagies y enfermarme, odio enfermarme- molesta me dirijo a Buffy.

-Pe...¡Achú!... perdón hermanita ¡achú!, no era mi inten... ¡achú! Intención-

-Como sea, mamá me dijo que te despertara a ti y a Beth para que bajaran a desayunar-

-Oh ¡achú! Bueno... ¡achú! Bajare para comer algo-

Buffy se levanta de la cama, toma la caja de pañuelos y sale del cuarto directamente hacia la mesa.

-Sue... ¡achú! Suerte al tratar de ¡achú! Despertar a Beth ¡achú!-

Buffy tenía razón, era todo un reto poder despertar a Beth, por más de que hiciéramos ruido, mojarla con agua, explotarle bolsas cerca de su oído, nada lograba hacerla despertar.

-Bueno Brenda, salgamos de esto rápidamente-

Me acerco hacia donde estaba Beth, la miraba como dormía plácidamente, roncaba fuertemente y podía ver como babeaba la almohada.

-Beth, despierta, mamá quiere que bajes a desayunar- menciono en voz alta.

Beth lo único que hace es seguir durmiendo, por mi parte trataba de llamarla para despertarla, fallando en el intento.

-Eres caso imposible Beth- resignada me quedo observando a Beth

Podía apreciar como Beth dormía con mucha tranquilidad, como si tuviese paz en su interior, apretaba fuertemente su cobija como tratando de que nadie se la desprendiera, roncaba y roncaba sin parar, como la odio, como odio que solo se la pase durmiendo, como odio que solo ronque y ronque, como odio que babee la almohada, como odio.

-¡Bre...brenda!-

Alcanzo a oír a Beth pronunciar mi nombre a lo cual reacciono de forma indiferente, pero al ver que había dibujado ella una sonrisa en su rostro, como odiaba cuando hacia eso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía cuando trataba de despertarla, sin embargo, cada vez que la veía sonreír, sentía una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, no sé qué era, pero... ¡usch! Lo admito, me parecía linda verla sonreír.

-Te odio Beth-

Mirando que no hubiese nadie cerca del cuarto de Beth y Buffy, me acerco hacia donde Beth nuevamente, acaricio su rostro y planto un beso en su frente, un beso prolongado, al terminar de besar su frente, Beth vuelve a sonreír, esa maldita sonrisa hacia que experimentara sensaciones extrañas, pero agradables.

-Te odio, pero, a la vez te quiero-

Vuelvo a besar su frente, pero en ese instante, Berry había llegado y había visto que bese la frente de Beth.

-Ma...ma...mamá...me...me envió...para ver...que paso contigo y Beth- tartamudea Berry.

Nerviosa por ser descubierta, trato de disimular y me dirijo furiosa a Berry.

-Solo estaba tratando de despertar a Beth, ¿Qué no ves que es caso perdido tratar de despertarla?-grito furiosa tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

-¡ahhh! ¡Buenos días hermanas!- bosteza Beth al terminar de hablar

-Por fin despertó la durmiente, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar-me dirijo a Beth

-ya...ya voy-

Al terminar de hablar Beth, esta empieza a caer lentamente al suelo, a lo cual reacciono rápidamente a agarrarla para que no impactara contra el suelo, Berry me ayuda a levantarla y Beth, no sé como pero alza sus brazos encerrándome en un abrazo y coloca su rostro en mi hombro quedando nuevamente dormida.

-¿Be...Beth?- tartamudeo sin poder hablar.

Pude notar una sensación de calor en mis cachetes, algo raro en mí, Beth únicamente dormía encima mío, roncaba y babeaba mi hombro, normalmente reaccionaria de forma brusca, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentí molestia o ira, al contrario, sentía tranquilidad, sentía esa misma extraña sensación al ver a Beth sonriendo, me había quedado inmóvil, no reaccionaba, no hacía nada, mi hermana Berry me ayudo a retirar a Beth de mí y la batió suavemente para despertarla.

-¿Me quede dormida?- pregunta Beth

-Sí, te quedaste dormida encima de nuestra hermana Brenda- responde Berry ante la pregunta de Beth.

-Oh, no ¡ahhh! Perdón Brenda, no era mi intención- menciona temerosa Beth.

-No pasa nada, más bien, bajemos que ya quiero comer-

Las tres bajamos directamente hacia la mesa donde estaban nuestros platos, nos sentamos y empezamos a degustar nuestro desayuno, mientras comía, pude notar a Beth algo nerviosa y a Berry que me miraba con cara de malicia, esto hace que empiece a sentir un sinfín de emociones, nervios, angustia, ira, malgenio.

-Oye Brenda- Beth se dirige captando mi atención.

-¿Qué quieres Beth?- pregunto aun comiendo.

-Me preguntabas si... si te gustaría, ya sabes ¿hacer una pijamada conmigo?-

-Beth, te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero hacer una pijamada contigo, siempre te quedas dormida y me molesta que me dejes hablando sola-

-Oh, entiendo-

Veo como cabizbaja Beth se levanta de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno.

-Si me necesitan, estaré en mi cuarto durmiendo- menciona triste Beth retirándose del lugar.

Empiezo a sentir algo de culpa por la forma en la que me dirigí a Beth, mi hermana Berry me miraba con cara de decepción, haciéndome sentirme más culpable.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te debo algo o qué?- me dirijo furiosa a Berry.

-Hay Brenda, Brenda, yo mejor, me voy a mi cuarto- contesta Berry levantándose de su silla y alejándose de la mesa.

-Como sea, mejor iré a lavar mi plato-

Veo el plato de Beth que había dejado una croqueta de zanahoria, a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces, decido robarlo y comerlo.

-Como odio que Beth deje su plato y no lo lave, aunque bueno, pude tener una croqueta de más-

Resignada y con pereza, tomo mi plato y el de Beth y me dirijo a la cocina a lavarlos, abro el grifo del lavaplatos y comienzo a enjuagarlos, por alguna extraña razón, empecé a sentir un vacío en mi interior, era una sensación muy extraña y algo desagradable, pero no entiendo porque de repente empecé a sentir esto.

 _-Eres mi hermanita favorita ¡ahhh¡ te quiero mucho, y perdón por quedarme dormida mientras jugábamos a las escondidas-_

 _-No te preocupes Beth, me divierto demasiado jugando contigo así tenga que cargarte hasta la casa-_

 _-Gracias Brenda-_

 _-No es nada Beth, aunque termino con dolor de espalda, no me molesta cargarte-_

 _-No ¡ahhh¡ no es por eso-_

 _-¿No? entonces ¿Por qué me agradeces?_

 _-Porque eres la única hermana que está conmigo, que no se molesta por quedarme dormida mientras jugamos, por estar a mi lado, dibujando una sonrisa en mi interior, por ser una gran y linda hermana conmigo, te quiero-_

 _-Yo también te quiero, y pase lo que pase, nunca te dejare sola-_

En mi mente se reproducía las veces que jugaba con Beth cuando éramos niñas, sí que me divertía demasiado con ella, recordaba esa vez en la que tuve que buscarla por todo el bosque y la encontré durmiendo encima de un árbol, fue muy gracioso.

-Beth-

No podía dejar de pensar en Beth ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todo cambio? Recuerdo que antes disfrutaba demasiado compartir con Beth, pero, recordar que hace poco y muchas veces, rechace las invitaciones de Beth a sus pijamadas por el simple hecho de quedarse dormida, me hacía nacer en mí, un sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Qué paso?-

No entiendo ¿Por qué cambio mi actitud? ¿Por qué me fui alejando poco a poco de Beth? ¿Por qué antes no sentía culpa, pero ahora sí? Eran muchos interrogantes que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Porque empiezo a sentir esta extraña sensación-

No me di cuenta de la noción del tiempo y aún estaba dejando correr el agua del lavaplatos, un poco cansada, cierro la llave y dejo los platos a un lado para que se sequen, aburrida, subo las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto, en el camino, veo como mis hermanos disfrutan de su día saltando y haciendo estragos por toda la casa, varias me habían invitado a unirme a su juego, pero decido ignorarlas, solo quería estar en mi cuarto recostada en mi cama.

-Bueno, menos mal no está Berry, así podré descansar mejor-

Me recuesto en mi cama y me quedo observando hacia el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en Beth y en los momentos que vivimos juntas de niña.

 _-Mira Beth, el abuelo me regalo esta cámara por mi cumpleaños número 8, ¡Beth¡-_

 _-¡Ah¡ ¿Qué? Oh, perdón Brenda, me quede dormida-_

 _-Beth, no tienes por qué disculparte, como te decía, el abuelo me regalo esta cámara por mi cumpleaños-_

 _-Oh es muy ¡ahhh¡ es muy bonita-_

 _-¿quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?_

 _-Pero Brenda, no quiero que salga fea la foto, ¿Qué tal si ¡ahhh¡ cierro los ojos?-_

 _-No importa, porque tendré la foto más especial, al lado de la hermana que más quiero-_

 _-Está bien, entonces, ¡ahhh¡ tomémonos la foto-_

 _-Deja la coloco en conteo regresivo para podernos acomodar-_

 _-Vale Brenda-_

 _-Muy bien... di ¡zanahoria¡-_

 _-¡Zanahoria¡_

Recordé esa vez en la que Beth y yo nos tomamos una foto con la cámara que mi abuelo me había regalado, lástima que se haya dañado, pero lo bueno es que logre imprimir la foto y guardarla en mi baúl, como si fuera por inercia, voy hacia mi baúl y busco la foto hasta encontrarla en un viejo diario que tenia de niña, la saco de aquel lugar, guardo el baúl y empiezo a observarla detalladamente.

-Oh Beth- suspiro abrazando la foto a mi pecho-

-Como extraño esos días- menciono en voz alta.

-Y ella también los debe de extrañar-

Al escuchar esa voz doy un salto del susto, un poco agitada trato de ponerme en postura y observo a mi hermana Berry parada al pie de la puerta observándome

-¡Berry¡ ¿Qué...que haci...hacías ahí parada? Y ¿Por qué me estabas espiando?- enojada me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia donde estaba Berry.

-Oh nada más venia por unas cosas, pero no pude evitar ver esa escena tan romántica tuya abrazando esa foto, te veías tan linda- Suspira Berry.

-Berry, ya te he dicho que ¡odio¡ que hables de esas cursilerías románticas-

-Pero lo que mis ojitos vieron fue otra cosa- menciona Berry

-Cállate mejor, contigo no se puede definitivamente- resignada y con enojo me alejo de Berry

-Brenda, Brenda, Brenda ¿Hasta cuándo vas a cerrar tu corazón y dar a flote tus sentimientos por los demás?

-Berry, yo, yo no soy un monstruo, yo tengo sentimientos, otra cosa es que no sea como tú que cada nada abraza a mis hermanos y les dice "te quiero mucho" yo soy más reservada-

-Brenda, yo no quise decir eso, lo que yo hago es porque me nace del corazón y a todos los quiero por igual, lo que quiero decir es que encerraste tus sentimientos que solo pareces tener odio en tu interior, y como dice una frase de una canción "al final, comprenderás, que si odio solo guardas, solo odio recibirás" hace tiempo te alejaste de todos nosotros, de mí, de mis hermanos, de Beth, ¿Por qué?, aún recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, compartías momentos felices con todas nosotras, pero más con Beth, a veces la envidiaba a ella, porque solo con Beth, se veía esa sonrisa sincera tuya, eras muy feliz ¿Qué paso Brenda? ¿Qué paso con esa conejita que sonreía? ¿Qué paso en ti? ¿Qué paso?-

No podía procesar todo lo que Berry me decía, nunca antes nadie me había dicho esto, nunca antes tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos en mi interior, dolor, angustia, miedo, ira, tristeza, culpa, no sabía que responder, sorpresa me lleve, cuando Berry me estaba abrazando, sentí su cálido abrazo y no pude contenerme más, empecé a llorar, abrace fuertemente a Berry y deje que las lágrimas salieran, solo quería llorar.

-Tranquila Brenda, sabes que cuenta conmigo, saca todo tu dolor-

Berry sobaba suavemente mi espalda mientras me susurraba una canción, mientras yo, lloraba y lloraba, no sé porque, pero no dejaba de llorar, quería sacar hasta la última gota de mi interior.

\- y todo irá bien, mi amor, que al despertarte te arrullará el amor y todo irá bien, mi amor -

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazada a Berry, no sé cuánto llore, solo sé que ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, me separo de Berry y me siento en el borde de mi cama, ella se retira momentáneamente y vuelve rápidamente con un vaso con agua, lo tomo y lo bebo para poder calmarme, nunca pensé que fuese a estar en esta situación.

-Brenda, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien por pensar de manera diferente, pero yo a ti te quiero, porque eres mi hermana, y sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Yo...No...no sé qué decir-

-¿Es por papá verdad?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que fue por papá que cambiaste por completo tu actitud ¿verdad?-

Berry coloca su brazo al lado mío y me abraza, por mi parte me quedo observándola tratando de formar una oración.

-Cuando Papá se separó de mamá y de nosotros, me dolió demasiado, lloraba en silencio días y días sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero, al saber que papá nos cambió por otra familia, ese día comenzó a nacer en mí, odio, ira, dolor-

-Brenda-

-Déjame terminar por favor, desde que me di cuenta de que Papá nos traiciono y nos cambió, decidí no volver a creer en nadie, no volver a confiar en nadie, poco a poco me fui alejando de todos, porque no quería volver a ser traicionada-

-¿Y qué lograste con cambiar tu actitud?-

-Culpa, culpa por lastimar a los seres que han estado conmigo, que a pesar de mi actitud, han estado conmigo, que me brindan su cariño y aprecio-

-A eso quiero llegar Brenda, sé que lo de papá nos dolió a todos, una traición duele lo sé, pero no hay que guardar rencor en nuestros corazones, ni cerrar nuestros sentimientos y herir a los demás, mira por ejemplo lo que paso hoy, Beth estaba emocionada por querer revivir viejos tiempos contigo ¿y tú qué hiciste?

-Le grite y le dije que no-

-¿Y cómo crees que se sintió ella?-

-Triste, pude notarlo-

-Ves hermanita, a lo que quiero llegar es que no guardes más rencor en tu corazón, no digo que cambies tu personalidad, solo pido, que dejes a un lado el odio y te abras más al amor-

-No te prometo que cambiare de la noche a la mañana, pero lo intentare-

-Así se habla hermanita-

Abrazo nuevamente a Berry por un momento y luego nos separamos, tomo la foto donde estábamos Beth y yo soltando un leve suspiro.

-Berry ¿puedo contarte algo sin que me juzgues?- pregunto temerosa.

-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- responde Berry dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Un poco temerosa ante la posible reacción de Berry, dejo escapar otro suspiro y tomo la foto de Beth junto a mí.

-Veras Berry, tú sabes que soy poco expresiva, y aunque soy rencorosa, no odio a mis hermanos, los aprecio y todo eso, pero, con Beth es algo totalmente diferente, desde que somos pequeñas, cuando estoy con ella, siento no sé, una sensación muy extraña.

-¿Cómo que sientes? ¿Nauseas? ¿Mareo? ¿Cosquillas?-

-Eso, cosquillas, y esta mañana, cuando ocurrió lo del accidente que ella por poco cae al suelo, al ella abrazarme, sentí un corrientazo por mi espalda, además sentí una sensación de calor en mis cachetes-

Veía como Berry poco a poco su sonrisa aumentaba y abría sus ojos expresivamente

-Oh Brenda- menciona emocionada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dime?- pregunto ansiosa

-Antes de decirte lo que pienso dime ¿has sentido esas sensaciones con alguien más? ¿No sé, un chico de la escuela o uno de los amigos de Warren?-

-¡¿Qué?¡ no, ya te dije que solo me pasaba cuando era niña y ahorita esta mañana, con nadie he sentido esto tan extraño-

Berry se tapó la boca y se levantó de la cama, tomo aire por la nariz y la expulso con la boca y...

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH¡-

Berry suelta un gran y fuerte grito

-¡Mi hermanita está enamorada¡ ¡Aaaaaahhhhh¡-

Nerviosa por lo que acaba de mencionar Berry, golpeo su brazo y tapo su boca con mi mano.

-Cállate animal, no era para que gritaras de esa manera-

Al parecer no hay nadie en casa, puesto que si estuviesen, hubieran llegado en manada para mirar que había sucedido, en un descuido, Berry lambe mi mano haciendo que la quite de inmediato para limpiarla

-Que asquerosa eres Berry- pronuncio enojada

-Oh por dios, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, mi hermanita esta ¡Enamorada¡ agárrame porque me desmayo-

-¿Quieres callarte por favor? ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que relacionar con amor?-

Berry saltaba en el mismo punto donde estaba parada una y varias veces, hasta que compone su postura.

-Hay Brenda, Brenda, Brenda, querida, esas sensaciones de cosquilleo, corrientazo y cachetes calientes, eso, son los síntomas, de que estas, enamorada-

-Pe...pero Berry ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de mi propia hermana?-

-Eso es muy sencillo, deja te explico según mi teoría-

Berry se sienta ahora en su cama y se estira un poco.

-Veras, cuando un conejo empieza a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, el cuerpo reacciona de diferentes formas, cuando uno está triste, sus defensas bajan al máximo enfermándose más, cuando estas con ira o rabia, sientes un fuerte dolor de cabeza y hasta a veces sientes que tiemblas ¿es eso cierto?-

-En estos momentos tengo dolor de cabeza por tu grito y estoy temblando queriéndote golpear-

-Ves, eso en cuanto a sentimientos negativos, ahora, cuando uno está enamorado de otro ser, se experimentan sensaciones bastantes peculiares, como, nerviosismo cuando está al lado de esa persona-

-Yo no siento nervios cuando voy a despertar a Beth-

-¿Quieres dejar continuarme?-

-Bueno, adelante-

-Otras veces, cuando esa persona expresa su cariño y aprecio a través de un abrazo, una sonrisa, una caricia, uno empieza a sentir ese cosquilleo o ese corrientazo, porque el cuerpo nos quiere indicar, que estamos tranquilos y seguros, y ese calor en los cachetes, es porque tu cuerpo está en estado cálido y de total tranquilidad-

 _Es cierto ver esa sonrisa de Beth, cuando éramos pequeñas, me hacía sentir felicidad, tranquilidad, paz, era tierno verla dormida, pero era más adorable, verla sonreír._

-¿Pe...pero? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es eso de que estoy enamorada de mi hermana?-

Esa pregunta retumbaba por mi mente hasta que de pronto...

 _ **Flashback**_

-Por fin, he logrado vencer al gran dragón y podre rescatar a la bella durmiente-

Nos encontrábamos Beth y yo jugando en el cuarto de ella a rescatar a la princesa, siendo ella la bella durmiente y yo el gran caballero.

-Oh no, ¿y ahora como podre despertar a la bella durmiente?-

Me acerco hacia donde estaba Beth y ahí estaba, vestida de princesa y dormida plácidamente, su ronquido era suave y babeaba la almohada de la cama, para no despertarla, me recosté al lado de ella y me quede observándola fijamente, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Bre...brenda-

Beth en un descuido se acerca a mí y me abraza, quedando unidas en un cálido abrazo, al ver como dormía tranquilamente al lado mío, me hizo sentir que debía hacer una promesa.

-Prometo que cuidare de tus noches y de tus pesadillas, de los monstruos que habitan en tu cama y en la vida, te quiero Beth-

-Te quiero Brenda- susurra dormida

Decido no despertarla y beso su frente, cierro mis ojitos y me dejo caer a los brazos de Morfeo...

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Es cierto, desde pequeña las cosas con Beth eran totalmente diferentes, es cierto que jugaba con todos mis hermanos, pero con Beth, no solo jugaba con ella, sino que vivíamos y compartíamos cosas, eso nos hizo ser más unidas, pero ¿enamorarme de ella? Suena algo descabellado, puesto que es mi hermana, pero, solo con ella, me siento tranquila, me siento yo misma, me siento... Feliz, es verdad que me aleje de ella como de todos mis hermanos, pero, en el fondo, extrañaba esos días, días que desde los sucesos de mi papá, decidí dejarlos atrás para no volver a sr lastimada, sin darme cuenta, que no solo hería a los de mí alrededor, sino también, rompí la promesa, que había hecho a Beth.

-Pero bueno, digamos que "estoy enamorada" ¿eso no sería algo inmoral o incorrecto? Bueno, tu sabes, Beth y yo, somos hermanas- pregunto dudosa

-Brenda, te seré sincera, sé que Beth es nuestra hermana, otra de nosotras te diría que es algo anti natural, pero, yo creo que cuando una persona siente algo de corazón hacia otra persona, y si ese sentimiento es sincero, el resto no debe de importar, o dime tu ¿prefieres seguir lo que dice la sociedad y vivir en completa amargura? ¿O prefieres ser feliz? Respóndete a ti misma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Nunca antes había visto a Berry hablar de esa forma, bien es cierto lo que dice Berry de que la sociedad solo está ahí para imponer sus reglas de juego sin importar el daño que cause a los que no estén de acuerdo con esas reglas, no estaba segura si lo que sentía por Beth, era amor o era otra cosa.

-Mira Brenda, sé que estas confundida y todo eso, por eso, quiero que me permitas ayudarte a conquistar a Beth, algo dentro de mí, me dice que ella siente lo mismo por ti-

-No se Berry ¿y si termino arruinándolo todo? ¿y si ella termina odiándome? No quiero volver a salir lastimada?-

-Brenda, todos tenemos miedos en la vida, es parte esencial de uno, pero, si nunca soltamos esos miedos, nunca lograremos salir adelante, nos perderemos de cosas en la vida, es cierto, no siempre se gana, pero, el que nunca arriesga, nunca gana o te quieres quedar como la tía Ruth que se la pasa lamentando preguntándose ¿y si lo hubiera intentado? ¿y si me hubiera arriesgado?, solo date la oportunidad y yo te ayudare, a hacer la mejor jugada-

Berry estira su mano como seña de cerrar un traro, un tanto dudosa, estrecho mi mano y hacemos un leve apretón de manos.

-Muy bien Brenda, la operación, "Conquistar a la bella durmiente con mis métodos de amor efectivos e instantáneos y luego buscar un nombre más corto para este plan" se pondrá en marcha...-

...

 **Al día siguiente**

-Berry ¿Qué estamos haciendo despiertas a las 4:30 de la mañana? Sabes que odio madrugar- susurro mientras salgo del cuarto con Berry.

-Shhh has silencio ¿o quieres que todos se den cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer?- susurra Berry mientras sostiene una caja en forma de corazón.

-¿pero qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente y en la pieza de Beth?-

-Acompáñame y no digas una sola palabra ¿ok?-

-Ok-

Berry abre con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Beth y Buffy, ambas entramos caminando en puntitas siendo Berry quien este delante de mí, ella lentamente coloca la caja en forma de corazón que tenía en sus manos y lo deja debajo de la almohada de Beth.

-shhhh- susurra Berry

Veo como Beth duerme placida y tranquilamente, volvía a sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, por su parte, Berry coloca una cajita negra y la esconde en uno de los libros que había encima de la mesa de noche, sin hacer ruido nos retiramos del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto Brenda-

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto y cerramos la puerta, algo cansada, me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, quedándome dormida.

8 Horas después.

-Brenda, despierta Brenda, ¡Brenda¡-

-¡Ahhhhh¡ ¡me asustaste Berry¡ ¿Qué te pasa?- furiosa me levanto de la cama.

-Mira esto y no seas tan de mal genio-

Berry me pasa su computador portátil y puedo observar que estaba viendo el cuarto de Beth y Buffy ¿en vivo y en directo?

-¿Pe...pero? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No solo Betsy sabe colocar cámaras para grabarnos a todos-

Oh ahora entiendo del porque había colocado ese objeto oculto en los libros.

-Berry, me estás dando miedo-

-Guarda silencio y mira más bien-

Berry se aleja un poco para poder observar mejor la transmisión desde el cuarto de Beth y Buffy, observo como Beth se recuesta en su cama y empieza a observar de lado a lado, al ver que no había nadie, toma su almohada y la bate haciendo que cayera la caja en forma de corazón, la toma y se la lleva a su pecho abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Zanahorias con relleno de chocolate, mis favoritos, gracias quien haya sido, te quiero-

Oír aquellas palabras de Beth, hicieron que dibujara una sonrisa no solo en mi rostro, sino también en mi corazón.

-Te lo dije Brenda, estas enamorada- menciona Berry cogiendo mis cachetes.

-Suelta mis cachetes antes de que te rompa el portátil en tu cabeza-

-No pues, de nada, lo hice con mucho cariño-

-Perdón Berry, pero odio que te burles de mi-

-Bueno, ya no te molesto púes-

Sigo observando como Beth prueba uno de esos dulces y guarda el resto debajo de su almohada, se estira un poco, suelta un bostezo y se acuesta a dormir.

-Bien Brenda, fase una de tres, lista, ahora, vamos por la fase dos-

...

 **Al día siguiente...**

Por Beth

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, me encantaba dormir demasiado, pero de repente escucho con más intensidad, los estornudos de mi hermana Buffy, haciendo que despertara, me estiro un poco y dejo escapar un pesado bostezo.

-¡ahhh! ¡Buenos días Buffy!- saludo con algo de pereza a Buffy

-Buenos ¡achú! Buenos días ¡achú! Hermanita ¡achú!-

Me levanto de la cama y observo que había unos girasoles encima de la mesa de noche, sorprendida por ese objeto, me acerco para verlo más detalladamente

-¿Quién ¡achú! Quien ¡achú! Quien habrá ¡achú! Colocado esos ¡achú! Girasoles ¡achú! Ahí?- pregunta con dificultad mi hermana-

-No tengo ni la menor idea- respondo entre bostezo y bostezo

Observo por todas partes y logro ver una tarjeta ahí puesta con la siguiente nota...

 _"Tal vez a esta hora ya estés durmiendo pero si el último mensaje que recibes es éste yo seré feliz. Quiero desearte los más dulces sueños y un agradable despertar, es lo único que necesitas para triunfar. ¡Buenas noches!"._

Sorprendida, dejo escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa nace en mi rostro.

-Son muy lindas-

-Si ¡achú! Si ¡achú! Lo son ¡achú! Pero ¡achú! Recuerda que ¡achú! Soy alérgica ¡achú! A los girasoles ¡achú!- responde Buffy mientras se limpia la nariz.

-Las retirare para que no te enfermes más hermanita-

Un poco triste por tener que sacar las flores de mi pieza, las tomo con mucho cuidado y salgo de mi cuarto, mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar ¿Quién me está enviando esos detalles tan lindos?-

-Ojala fuera...-

-¡Beth¡-

-Oh, hola Brenda ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo a mi hermana Brenda.

-Bien ¿y tú como estas?- saluda Brenda y la noto un poco nerviosa.

-Con mucho sueño-

-Se nota, vas caminando con un ramo de girasoles en pijama-

-Oh, si, Jejeje, es que alguien me envio estos girasoles con una hermosa nota, pero Buffy es alérgica a los girasoles, así que decidí sacarlas para plantarlas en el jardín, ha sido un lindo detalle estos girasoles y no quiero botarlas a la basura-

-Si quieres...pue...puedo acompañarte...

Al terminar de oír hablar a Brenda, estaba realmente sorprendida, durante muchos años, ella había rechazado compartir cosas conmigo y ahora que ella se ofrezca a acompañarme a plantar esos girasoles, empiezo a sentir mucha felicidad.

-Claro que sí, vamos Brenda-

Tomo la mano de Brenda y acelero el paso para poder llegar lo más pronto posible al jardín, jamás me había sentido con tanta energía.

-Bueno Brenda, yo iré a buscar las herramientas para plantar los girasoles-

-Oh no Beth, yo iré, tu mientras tanto ve buscando un lugar adecuado para sembrar esos girasoles-

Brenda se aleja momentáneamente en busca de las herramientas de jardín, por mi parte, busco el lugar adecuado para plantar los girasoles, de repente, empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo cansado, mis ojos poco a poco se cerraban y estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir cuando de repente siento la picazón de una hormiga.

-¡Auchs¡ dolió, pero gracias, no quería quedarme dormida y hacer enojar a Brenda, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad- menciono agradeciendo a la hormiga por aquella mordida

-Listo Beth, ya tengo las herramientas, que bueno que no te has quedado dormida aun- comenta Brenda mientras deja los objetos en el suelo.

-Quiero aprovechar este día para compartir contigo-

Ambas nos colocamos los guantes y tomamos las herramientas para empezar a plantar los girasoles, entre plática, risas, juego, tierra por aquí, tierra por allá, batallando contra el sueño pero sobre todo, compartiendo esos momentos con mi hermana Brenda, sentía que mi corazón, volvía la felicidad, felicidad que había sido enterrada y que solo podía disfrutar... en mis sueños...

-Uff termine exhausta, pero lo logramos Beth- enuncia emocionada Brenda.

-Si ¡aaaah¡ lo logramos hermanita, somos las mejores-

Ambas celebrábamos el hecho de haber plantado ese girasol, aunque nos complicó un poco, logramos plantarla sin que este se cayera o se partiera fácilmente, algo cansada me estiro y abrazo a Brenda en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Por...porque me abrazas?- tartamudea Brenda

-Por haber compartido este rato contigo, extrañaba demasiado pasar un día de calidad junto a ti- respondo tratando de evitar quedarme dormida encima de Brenda

-No me lo agradezcas Beth, solo quería pasar un rato contigo, como cuando éramos dos conejitas-

Con algo de nerviosismo y con el temor de su respuesta, formulo la siguiente propuesta para Brenda

-¿Brenda?-

-Dime Beth

-¿Te...te gus...te gustaría?- pregunto tartamudeando

-¿Si?-Brenda Rompe el abrazo

-¿Quisieras tener una pijamada conmigo?- pregunto de manera rápida.

-¿una pijamada tu y yo?- pregunta Brenda poniendo cara de molestia

-Oh entiendo Brenda, bueno, perdón por...-

-No... no te pongas así, no quise decir eso... es que...-

-Dime Brenda-

-¿No estas enojadas conmigo después de rechazarte tantas veces y tratarte de manera grosera?- pregunta Brenda agachando su mirada.

-Claro que no, eres la hermanita que más adoro y jamás podría estar enojada contigo, me haría muy feliz que compartiéramos una pijamada juntas-

-Entonces, claro que sí, acepto-

No podía creer lo que mis orejas escuchaban, Brenda ¿dijo que si? Estaba anonadada, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, simplemente, sentía felicidad, porque después de muchos años, volvería a compartir tiempo de calidad... con Brenda...

-Gracias hermanita, prometo no quedarme dormida, y te prometo que nos vamos a divertir como cuando éramos niñas, te lo prometo- abrazo a Brenda nuevamente como agradecimiento y ella responde mi abrazo.

-Gracias a ti, por todo-

...

Por Brenda...

Ha pasado una semana desde que Berry y yo tuvimos esa conversación y posteriormente el plan que ella "planeo" para yo "conquistar a Beth" para ser honesta, no sé si lo que dice Berry es del todo cierto, no sé si realmente este enamorada de Beth o sea otra cosa, pero lo que si se, es que me he sentido feliz, ya casi no me siento de mal genio a toda hora y aunque a veces peleo con mis otros hermanos, siempre terminamos haciendo las pases, pero ahora, estoy aquí, en mi cuarto caminando de un lado para el otro, pensando en la "pijamada" que Beth quiere realizar conmigo.

-¿Y entonces Brenda? ¿Estas lista para tu pijamada con Beth?- pregunta Berry mientras lee un libro.

-No estoy del todo segura ¿Y si me llego a enojar? ¿Si trato mal a Beth? ¿Si los demás se entera?- hiperventilo ante los nervios.

-Brenda, tranquilízate y mira todo lo que has logrado, no solo has cambiado tu forma de ser agresiva, sino que además, muestras interés nuevamente por compartir con Beth, ya estas dejando de a poco ese odio que guardabas en tu corazón, además, con las dos partes del plan, hemos logrado avanzar demasiado para conquistar ese corazoncito dormilón- suspira Berry ante lo último mencionado.

-Berry, aun no estoy del todo segura si estoy enamorado de Beth, pero del resto tienes razón, pero ahora ¿Cómo hago para poder estar Beth y yo solas sin que ninguno de mis otros hermanos nos lleguen a interrumpir?-Pregunto un poco inquietada.

-Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa Brenda, eso déjamelo a mí, no tardo, mientras, ve alistando tu pijama para esta noche-

No pude pronunciar una sola palabra puesto que Berry había salido corriendo rápidamente de la pieza.

-Esa Berry no tiene remedio je je-

...

 **Cinco horas después**

Por alguna extraña razón, no sé si haya sido por el cansancio o porque estaba nerviosa o aburrida, pero me había quedado dormida, miro el reloj despertador de Berry y marca las 05:00 p.m. decido estirarme un poco y me levanto de la cama, justo cuando me levanto, Berry llega junto con Buffy.

-Hola ¡achú! Brenda ¡achú!- saluda Buffy

-Hola Brenda ¿dormiste bien? Pregunta Berry

-Hola Buffy, Hola Berry-

-Brenda, mamá acaba de salir con nuestros hermanos dejándonos solos a ti, a Buffy, a Beth y a mí, ella me encargo muchísimo de que cuidara a Buffy de la gripe que tenía, así que ella dormirá esta noche conmigo acá- comenta Berry mientras recuesta a Buffy en su cama.

-¿Qué?- contesto un poco exaltada.

-Perdón Brenda si ¡achú! Te genero alguna ¡achú! Molestia- pronuncia Buffy mientras se suena la nariz.

-No Buffy no me molesta, solo, déjame hablar con Berry un momento ¿vale?-

-Vale ¡achú! Hermana-

Tomo de la mano a Berry y salimos del cuarto, al ver que no había nadie a mí alrededor decido interrogarla.

-Berry ¿se puede saber que está sucediendo?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-Brenda, Brenda, te dije que me lo dejara todo en mis manos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un poco dudosa.

-Resulta hermanita que de casualidad, la tía Ruth llamo a mamá para que fuéramos a visitarla y compartir una cena en familia, a lo cual ella accedió y nos hizo alistarnos, al tener esa oportunidad, aproveche para convencerla de que nos quedáramos tu y yo a cuidar a Buffy por lo que está enferma y a Beth porque no sería sencillo despertarla, y pues logre convencer a Buffy de que se quedara a dormir esta noche en mi cuarto, para que tú puedas tener tu pijamada con Beth ¿qué te parece?- comenta Berry en tono de triunfo.

-Wow, simplemente, wow, en verdad me sorprendes demasiado Berry-

-En cuestiones del amor, soy la mejor-

-Oh ¿y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Ve y ponte la pijama y ve al cuarto de Beth, ella ya está esperándote para tu pijamada-

Berry me pasa mi pijama y me empuja hacia el baño para que me cambie adentro, pero, antes de entrar, decido abrazar a Berry.

-Gracias Berry- abrazo fuertemente a Berry.

-No me lo agradezcas hermana, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, e independiente de que estés o no enamorada de Beth, me llena de felicidad que le diste una nueva oportunidad, a compartir con nosotros, tu familia- responde Berry limpiándose una lágrima.

-Gracias-

Berry deja de abrazarme y se aleja del baño para ir a nuestro cuarto, por mi parte me coloco la pijama y dejo mi ropa casual, en la cesta de ropa sucia.

-Bien Brenda, hora de volver a revivir tiempos memorables con Beth-

Salgo del baño con destino al cuarto de Beth, sorprendentemente ella estaba ¿jugando en el x-box de Warren?.

-Oh hola Brenda, que felicidad que hayas venido a mi pijamada, Berry me conto que querías hacer hoy la pijamada así que aproveche y le pedí que comprara todo lo necesario, para que la pasáramos bien tú y yo- menciona Beth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Observo la cama de Beth y había demasiadas cosas, refresco de zanahoria, papas, frituras de zanahoria, libros, juegos para x-box.

-Wow Beth, nunca te había visto tan emocionada como cuando éramos niñas-

-La ocasión lo amerita ¿quieres jugar una partida conmigo?

-Claro que si, aunque no se jugar muy bien a esas cosas-

-Yo tampoco, pero lo que cuenta es que nos divirtamos las dos-

-Vale pues, entonces, pásame el control-

Y así fueron pasando las horas, entre plática, risas, partidas de juego, comida por aquí, comida por allá, tratar de que Beth no se durmiera, oír los estornudos fuertes de Buffy y ellas oír nuestras risas, había transcurrido la pijamada entre Beth y yo, para ser sincera, hacia años no disfrutaba tanto al lado de alguien, Berry tenía razón, guardar rencor y odio por alguien, hace que nuestro corazón se envenene y lastimemos sin querer, a nuestros seres queridos, alejándonos de ellos y volviéndose de carácter fuerte e hiriente.

-¿Lista para otra partida Beth?... ¿Beth?-

Observo como Beth se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, podía ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro, un poco cansada, decido dar por terminada la pijamada, con mucho cuidado, tomo su cabeza y sus piernas y la recuesto en su cama, apago la x-box y me dirijo a la cama de Buffy para acostarme a descansar, pero, al ver que tenía un plástico y un letrero que decía "en cuarentena" y sabiendo que Buffy y Berry estaban durmiendo en nuestra pieza, decido acostarme al lado de Beth.

-Bueno, creo que Beth no se molestaría-

Con mucho cuidado me acomodo para poder acostarme junto a Beth, sorprendentemente ambas cabemos en la cama, sí que era demasiado grande, me acomodo y me acuesto de lado, mirando frente a frente a Beth, podía ver que movía su nariz como si fuese a estornudar, a lo cual yo la froto delicadamente y deja de moverla, no sé por qué, pero mi mano empezó a acariciar su rostro, sentía su respiración caliente rozar mi piel, era simplemente un momento único que grabare en mi corazón.

-Tal vez...si este enamorada de ti, Beth-

Beth en un acto involuntario con un brazo se acomoda y llega a abrazarme, pudiendo observar que sonreía mientras dormía.

\- Duérmete, sueña ya las estrellas te cuidan y mañana podrás despertarte junto al Sol . –

Empiezo a cantar la canción de cuna que mamá me cantaba cuando yo tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir

\- Duérmete junto a mí pues mi piel es tu cama y serás el mayor todo lo que sueñes tú -

Sentía la respiración de Beth un poco más calmada, y aprovecho para acariciar nuevamente su rostro

\- Y mi voz te guiará cuando te sientas sólo y mis besos serán como al agua una flor - -

Perdóname familia, perdóname Beth, perdon por mi forma de ser, por haberme alejado, por haberlas lastimado, ustedes no merecen esto, no.

\- Duérmete y te irás a jugar con las nubes volarás sobre el mar subido a una estrella fugaz. -

Recuerdo aquella promesa que hice de niña a Beth, de corazón me nace, volver a repetir dichas palabras en voz alta, con la certeza, de que esta vez, no fallare.

-Prometo que cuidare de tus noches y de tus pesadillas, de los monstruos que habitan en tu cama y en la vida, te quiero Beth-

\- Y mi voz te acunará cierra amor los ojitos, que mis besos serán tu refugio de amor- -

Cierro mis ojos y planto un beso en la frente de Beth, pero... el destino me tenía preparado otra sorpresa... después de besar la frente de Beth y de cerrar mis ojos, siento una sensación extraña en mis labios, al abrir los ojos, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como Beth juntaba sus labios con los míos en un beso de labios, ella con sus ojos cerrados besaba mis labios, creía que estaba dormida y que tal vez fue solo un accidente, decido separarme, pero, no lo estaba, puesto que a lo que me separe, ella volvió a acercarse, toma mi mano y vuelve a besar mis labios, un beso nada mas de labios que duro 30 segundos, realmente estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tenía muchos sentimientos revueltos en mi interior, duda, nervios, miedo, alegría, satisfacción.

-Te...te amo Brenda-

-¿Qué?- pregunto anonadada

-Brenda, sé que tú y yo somos hermanas, pero, perdóname, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, de una gran y linda conejita como tú- menciona Beth mientras se levanta de la cama y se sienta al borde de ella, misma acción realizo yo.

-Pe...pero ¿Por qué Beth? ¿Por qué de mí?- pregunto algo dudosa y me acerco de a poco donde estaba Beth.

-Brenda- Beth toma mi mano y entrelazamos dedos

-Brenda, cuando éramos niñas, tú eras la única que en verdad disfrutaba pasar tiempo conmigo a pesar de que siempre me quedaba dormida, éramos demasiado unidas, siempre estuviste ahí cuando tenía miedo, cuando tenía alguna pesadilla o cuando no podía dormir, tu siempre estabas, inclusive, los primeros días cuando se fue papá de la casa, estuviste ahí dándome apoyo moral, y sentía que solo contigo, podía ser yo misma, podía ser feliz, y aunque con el tiempo te apartaste de mí, este sentimiento crecía y crecía, y nunca desfalleció, nunca me canse de esperarte, aunque a veces quería tirar la toalla-

Siento un leve apretón de mano por parte de Beth, decido continuar en silencio.

-En parte, por eso me gusta dormir, porque en el mundo de mi almohada, podía vivir mi fantasía de volver a estar juntas tú y yo, compartiendo juegos, diversión, y mucho amor-

Beth suelta mi mano y se levanta de la cama.

-Entiendo si me odias por esto y perdón por arruinar esta pijamada, pero, no podía seguir ocultando este sentimiento, perdón-

Por una vez en la vida, veía realmente triste a Beth, la verdad, todo eso que me dijo, me dejo anonadada, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente, se me ocurrió abrazar a Beth y dejar que las palabras fluyeran.

-¿Sabes Beth? Tú sabes que soy muy poco expresiva y que odio esas cosas del "amor" pero Berry me hizo caer en cuenta, muchas cosas, como por ejemplo no guardar rencor, pero sobre todo, me abrió los ojos y me hizo descubrir, que también... te...te...te...am...amo...-

No tenía planeado decir eso, pero lo dije, algo de lo cual, no me arrepiento, porque estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma y con Beth...

...Ella voltea a verme y acaricia mi rostro, algo dudosa y temerosa, acerco mis labios hacia los de ella, jamás en la vida había besado, así que simplemente beso tiernamente los labios de Beth y ella hace lo mismo, un pequeño e inocente beso, que quedara marcado, en nuestros corazones...

...

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación...

-Buffy, Buffy, mira esto-

-Oh ¡achú! No lo ¡achú! Puedo ¡achú! Creer ¡achú!-

-Oh que felicidad, al fin Brenda encontró el verdadero amor-

-Real...¡achú! Realmente es lindo ¡achú! Ver a ¡achú! Beth y Brenda juntos ¡achú!-

-No sabes la felicidad que me produce verlas juntas-

-Si ¡achú! Pero ¡achú! ¿Por qué colocaste una cámara para espiarlas?-

-Buffy, Buffy, recuerda que yo soy la cupido de la familia, no me puedo perder de ningún momento, esas escenas de amor-

-Si ¡achú! Lo se ¡achú! Y por eso ¡achú! Fue que me ¡achú! enamore de ti ¡achú! Mi ángel protector y mi adorable ¡achú! Cupido-

-¿Quieres que te cambie la bolsa de hielo mi enfermita?-

-No ¡achú!, solo ¡achú! Regálame un besito ¡achú! ¿si?-

-Claro que si Buffy, te amo-

-Y yo ¡achú! A ti ¡achú! Berry-

 **Espero hayan disfrutado estos cinco primeros one-shots relacionados con la serie The Loud House, la verdad soy nuevo en esta plataforma de Fanfiction, y pues no se muchas cosas, asi que espero acepten mis historias y cualquier duda y/o critica, con gusto la leere y la tendre en cuenta para futuros proyectos**


	5. Hoy tus ojos (18)

**Hoy tus ojos (+18)**

 **Advertencia: Este escrito contiene descripción sexual, si eres susceptible, te recomiendo no leerlo, si no, disfrútalo...**

 **Esta es una continuación de mi one shot "Hoy tus ojos" de mi colección de fics de "The Love House"**

El camino a casa fue de los momentos más divertidos y relajantes de mi vida, entre plática, chistes y sonrisas, Luan no soltaba mi mano, su suave y delicada mano, entrelazando dedos, sentía un cosquilleo recorrer por mi espalda, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, su forma de sonreír, su forma de contar chiste, sus ojos, su boca, su…

-Entonces, como te decía Luna, ¿Que le dice un mimo a otro mimo?-Pregunta Luan sonriente

-Dime hermana-

-Este es mi-momento, jajajajaja ¿entiendes?-

Siempre pensé que los chistes de Luan son malos, pero ver como ella le coloca empeño y dedicación, no solo para crearlo, sino para narrarlo, hacían que mi admiración por ella, creciera, así como este sentimiento…de…

-¿Cómo se despiden los químicos?-

-Dime como se despiden Luan-

\- Ácido un placer... jajajajaja ¿entiendes?-

No pude evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, cuando menos lo imaginamos, ya estábamos frente a la puerta, de nuestra casa…

-Luna- Luan suelta mi mano

-¿Qué paso hermana?-Pregunto mientras saco las llaves para entrar a casa.

…

-¿Luan?-

Volteo a mirar a Luan, puesto que no decía ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, me sorprendió con un fuerte y fraternal abrazo, podía sentir el olor de su cabello, olor a fresa, aquel shampoo que me encantaba oler, su agarre fuerte pero a la vez delicado, hacían que un corrientazo pasara por mi espalda, sentir su respiración, me hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Gracias¡- menciona Luan suavemente.

Decido acariciar su espalda cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué me agradeces Luan?- pregunto sin romper el abrazo.

-Por este grandioso día, me divertí bastante, extrañaba pasar días de calidad contigo- plática Luan aumentando su fuerza en el abrazo.

-Yo te agradezco por este día, fue asombroso, de los mejores días que he tenido-

Ambas rompemos el abrazo y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, mirar sus ojos reflejando un encantador brillo, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus manos temblorosas, pero sobre todo, sus labios, esos pequeños y rosados labios, aumentaba el deseo de poder besar esos dulces labios, pero tenía que contenerme, no quería provocar otro mal entendido y arruinar este fascinante día, vivido al lado, de ella, de mi todo…

-¿Eh luna?-

-Dime Luan-

-Es mejor que entremos ¿verdad?-

-Oh si, que tonta, espera le quito el seguro a la puerta-

Avergonzada por quedarme apreciando la belleza de mi hermana, olvide quitar el seguro de la puerta, nerviosa por los sucesos, se me dificulta el poder girar la llave para poder ingresar, escuchaba como Luan reía en voz baja, algo que al principio me molesto un poco, pero que después, lo asimile y disfrute oír como se burlaba de mis sucesos.

-¡Luan¡ ¡deja de reírte de mí¡ menciono fingiendo enojo.

-Estas temblorosa como gelatina jajajajaja ¿entiendes?-

*clic*

Por fin había logrado quitar el seguro y posteriormente abrir la puerta, entro de primeras y Luan sigue detrás mío, al cerrar la puerta tanto Luan como yo, notamos un silencio total en toda la casa.

-¡Hola¡ ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?¡ ¡Hola¡- grito tratando de captar la atención de alguien.

-Luna, mira, encontré esta nota en el refrigerados, es de mamá- comenta Luan mostrándome un papel.

-Pásalo Luan, veamos que dice-

Tomo con cuidado el papel que Luan había traído, aclaro un poco mi garganta y comienzo a leer en voz alta.

-Luna y Luan, tuvimos que salir de emergencia hacia donde la tía Ruth, todos tus hermanos, excepto Lincoln que se encuentra enfermo, Y Lori que esta al cuidado de Lily

…

-Bueno Luna, iré entonces al patio para mirar si Cliff ya está dormido.

-Dale Luan, yo iré a los cuartos de Lori y Lincoln y avisarles que ya llegamos-

-Bueno Luna-

Luan emprende camino rumbo al patio trasero de la casa, por mi parte, subo las escaleras y me dirijo al cuarto de Lori.

*toc* *toc*

…

*toc* *toc*

Golpeo la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Lori, soy yo, Luna, solo quería avisarte que ya llegamos Luan y yo-

…

-¡Lori¡-

Intento golpear nuevamente la puerta, pero no había respuesta, asi que decidida a pesar de que podría meterme en problemas, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro a la habitación de Lori, sin embargo, al entrar, pude notar que no había nadie en el cuarto.

-¿Dónde estará Lori?-

Un poco dudosa por saber dónde estaba Lori, me retiro del cuarto y cierro la puerta.

-Bueno, iré a mirar como esta Lincoln.-

Tomo rumbo directo hacia el cuarto de Lincoln, golpeo suavemente la puerta, pero a diferencia de la puerta del cuarto de Lori, esta se encontraba medio abierta, así que lentamente asomo mi cabeza para observar si estaba Lincoln.

-Pss, ¡Lincoln¡-Susurro mientras entro lentamente a su cuarto.

Me acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Lincoln, para llevarme una dulce y tierna escena, no solo estaba Lincoln dormido, sino que también Lily estaba dormida plácidamente, abrazando a Bun-Bun.

-Aw, que lindos se ven, mejor me retiro para que puedan descansar-

Me agacho un poco para poder acariciar el cabello de Lincoln y de Lily, luego, tomo suavemente la sabana para arroparlos y que no sufran de frio, al final, planto un beso en la frente tanto de Lily, como de Lincoln.

-Buenas noches hermanos-

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, noto que Lincoln abre sus ojos y medio dormido empieza a hablar.

-Ho…hola Luna ¿Cómo te fue con Luan?-Pregunta Lincoln mientras se talla los ojos.

-Pe…perdón Lincoln no era mi intención molestarte-

-Tra…tranquila, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Pues Lincoln, la verdad disfrute del pasar el día con Luan, realmente extrañaba compartir cosas con ella, me dolía el estar separadas, pero ahora fortalecimos más nuestros lazos- respondo ante la pregunta de Lincoln.

-Me…me alegra saber eso Luna ¡aaaah¡ perdón, es que tengo demasiado sueño-

-Tu duerme Lincoln, si quieres me llevo a Lily para que duermas más cómodo-

-No…No, déjala conmigo por favor, me siento más tranquilo si ella está a mi lado-

-Por cierto Lincoln, mamá dejo una nota diciendo que aparte de ti y Lily, también estaría Lori, pero fui a buscarla a su cuarto y no estaba ¿sabes a dónde fue?-

-Oh… ella me dijo que iba a salir con Bobby, creo que no demorara en ¡aaaah¡ no demorara en llegar-

-Gracias Lincoln, te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Luna, y dale saludos a Luan de mi parte-

-Claro hermano, lo hare-

Me levanto y salgo lentamente del cuarto de Lincoln y cierro la puerta suavemente, luego, entro a mi cuarto para colocarme mi pijama y poder recostarme.

-¿Y luan?-

Veo que Luan no se encuentra en mi cuarto, así que decido mirar hacia la ventana para ver si se encontraba aun afuera buscando a Cliff y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada debajo del árbol de la casa, consintiendo a Cliff.

-Bueno Luna, esta es la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo, es ahora o nunca-

Tratando de sonar segura, pero a la vez con miedo, decido tomar mi guitarra acústica y dirigirme hacia el patio para acompañar a mi hermana especial…Luan…Loud…

…

-Prrrrrr-

-Suenas igual que el motor de la lavadora cuando ronroneas Cliff jajajajaja ¿entiendes?-

-Disculpa linda dama ¿hay espacio para esta pequeña guitarrista en ese espacio?-

\- jajajajaja Luna, que coqueta eres, si claro, siéntate acá, al lado mío-

Dejo la guitarra al pie del tronco del árbol y procedo a sentarme, tomo la guitarra nuevamente y me la llevo a mi pecho.

-Linda noche ¿no crees?- pregunta Luan observando fijamente hacia el cielo.

-No me había fijado que habían demasiadas estrellas en el cielo- empiezo a observar el cielo junto con Luan.

-Sabes Luan, cuando yo era una niña, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, usaba una silla para poder mirar a través de la ventana y poder mirar hacia el cielo para poder observar las estrellas, me encantaba demasiado ver su brillo que transmiten.- Luan hace una pausa para acariciar a Cliff.

-Con el tiempo, cuando hacia reír a las personas, podía ver que en cada una de ellas la sinceridad al sonreír, observaba ese brillo especial que solo veía en las estrellas, de ahí fue que nació mi vocación para hacer lo que más amo, hacer sonreír a las personas-

Cliff se aleja de donde estaba Luan y ella se acerca un poco más hacia mí y recuesta su cabeza en mis piernas, a lo cual yo me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a sentir caliente mi rostro.

-Observar las estrellas y la sonrisa de las personas, hacían que mi corazón sintiera felicidad, pero, no se comparan con compartir momentos contigo, verte tocar, verte jugar, verte, sonreír, es lo que yo más aprecio y atesoro en mi corazón Luna, compartir y crear recuerdos contigo, es lo más valioso que poseo, es por eso que cuando estuvimos distanciadas, me dolía demasiado, me dolía ver tu rostro sin vida, sin luz, sin tu sonrisa-

Podía observar como Luan trataba de contener sus lágrimas, a lo cual reacciono consintiendo su rostro.

-A mi también me dolió demasiado habernos distanciado Luan, eres la persona que más adoro y que temo perder, por eso quería salir contigo hoy, para recuperarte, recuperar esos momentos contigo, poder ver tu sonrisa nuevamente, volver a ser una sola, tu y yo…-

Siento como Luan besa mi mano y con algo de dificultad se levanta y vuelve a acomodarse al pie mío.

-Perdóname Luna por haberme alejado de ti-

Luan me abraza y respondo a su abrazo.

-No Luan, tu perdóname a mí por haberme distanciado de esa forma, prometo que nunca más nos vamos a separar, nunca más-

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, reinaba el sonido de los grillos de la noche mientras la luz de la luna apuntaba hacia nosotras, seguíamos abrazadas hasta que una idea se vino a mi mente.

-Luan, mientras estábamos distanciadas, compuse esta canción, solo para ti-

Rompo el abrazo y tomo mi guitarra acústica, la afino y empiezo a tocar sus cuerdas…

\- Gracias por todo mi amor, gracias por tanto calor, no tengas miedo pues todo irá bien…Aunque me veas llorar -

Mientras preparaba la siguiente estrofa, observo como Luan se queda mirándome fijamente sonriendo.

\- Te debo tanto mi amor, te quiero pedir perdón, por no saber cómo hacer te feliz… Por marchitar una flor -

Luan empieza a acariciar mi rostro y eso me pone algo nerviosa

\- Nunca me digas adiós, te digo en esta canción, Nuestros caminos pueden ser distintos, pero al final estaremos juntos tu y yo -

Y así seguí cantando hasta terminar la canción, dejo la guitarra a un lado y observo que Luan no pronuncia ni una sola palabra.

-¿Te…gu…gusto la canción?- pregunto ante el inminente silencio de Luan.

-Ven, acompáñame-

Luan se había levantado y me ofrece su mano para poder parar del lugar, acepto su ayuda y tomo la guitarra para no dejarla por fuera.

-Vamos, entremos a la casa-

Sin soltar mi mano, Luan emprende rumbo hacia la casa, tratando de seguir sus pasos, entramos por la puerta trasera de la casa, subimos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, Luan suelta mi mano y cierra la puerta con seguro, por mi parte, guardo mi guitarra en su estuche y me quedo observando a Luan.

-Luna, cierra los ojos por favor-

-¿para?-

-Solo ciérralos por favor-

Obedeciendo la orden de Luan, cierro los ojos y me quedo parada fijamente, siento su respiración rozando mi rostro y a la vez, siento un frio alrededor de mi cuello, Luan me pide que abra los ojos y observo que ella coloco un collar en forma de corazón, era de color dorado y tenía la letras L-L.

-Quería pedirte perdón de alguna forma y recuperar tu cariño, así que había trabajado de más y ahorrando para poder comprarte este collar, para ti, Luna Loud…-

Tomo con mis manos el collar y empiezo a observarlo detalladamente, realmente era hermoso, luego, veo a mi hermana aun sonriendo, no dejo de observar sus lindos y suaves labios, mi mente dice no, pero mis deseos dicen si, al final…

*muak*

Cierro los ojos y beso suavemente los labios de Luan

…

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, sin embargo, la sonrisa que tenía, desaparece, preocupándome por haber arruinado el momento por mis impulsos, pero…

*muak*

Siento nuevamente los labios de Luan besando los míos.

*muak*

Respondo besando nuevamente rápido sus labios.

*muak*

Ella se acerca y besa un poco más lento mis labios.

*muak*

Abrazo a Luan por su cintura y la acerco para quedar lo más cerca posible, siento su respiración rosar mi nariz, cierro los ojos y beso los labios de Luan, abro un poco mi boca para poder besarla mejor, a lo cual ella continua con el beso, beso con delicadeza y con amor su boca, entrelazamos lenguas y comenzamos una guerra de besos, durante 20 segundos, nuestras bocas estuvieron unidas, en un tierno y sincero beso, beso que anhelaba vivir y que ahora es una realidad.

-Lu...luna- jadeando habla Luan

-Lu…luan-

Ambas tratamos de recuperar el aliento sentándonos en mi cama, tomo aire por la nariz y la expulso por mi boca, me quedo observando a Luan y me acerco a ella…

-Lu…luan…-

Beso nuevamente sus labios y Luan corresponde mi beso, con mucha delicadeza y sin dejar de besarla, la recuesto en mi cama, quedando boca abajo de mí.

-Lu…Luna…-

Luan empieza a mencionar mi nombre jadeando, por mi parte, empiezo a besar su cuello delicadamente, siento nuevamente el olor de su cabello y en un descuido, muerdo suavemente su cuello.

-¡ah¡- luan suelta un leve gemido

Continuo besando su cuello mientras que con mi mano derecha, empiezo a consentir su panza, lentamente la subo para poder sentir su brassier-

-Lu…Luna…-

Siento como la mano de Luan empieza a alzar mi blusa, sus suaves yemas de sus dedos, hacen que empiece a sentir calor, ella trata con una sola mano de quitar mi brassier, logrando su cometida.

-Lu…Luna…-

Sin dejar de consentir su panza, beso nuevamente los labios de Luan, excitada, decido quitar mi mano de su panza y trato de quitar su blusa.

-Es…espera…-

Luan me pide que me levante, a lo cual hago caso, ella también se levanta y empieza a quitarse la blusa, quedando en brassier y falda.

-Ci…cierra los ojos…por…por favor…- menciona tartamudeando Luan.

Hago caso y cierro los ojos, espero impacientemente por poder abrirlos, cuando de repente siento los labios de luan, besando los míos…

-A…ábrelos…-

Abro los ojos y quedo totalmente anonadada, el brassier que Luan que estaba usando, ya no estaba, revelando sus pechos, redonditos y pequeños pechos.

-¿Te…te…te gustan?- pregunta Luan agachando su mirada.

Estaba realmente fascinada de ver sus pechos, sus pezones estaban firmes y duros, a lo cual hacen que por acción involuntaria, me quite la camisa quedando igual que ella, solo en faldas.

-Me… me fascinan-

Me acerco y le planto un beso en la boca a Luan, acto seguido, la recuesto nuevamente en mi cama y con mi lengua, empiezo a recorrer su cuello y llego a donde sus pechos, con mi lengua empiezo a recorrer el pezón izquierdo mientras que con mi mano, juego con su pezón derecho.

-Lu…Luna…-

Sigo lamiendo su pezón izquierdo sin dejar de masajear el derecho, se sentía duro y a la vez blandito, mientras oia gemir suavemente a Luan.

-Lu…Luna…-

Me detengo un momento y beso nuevamente a Luan, ella por su parte empieza a meter su mano acariciando mi nalga derecha.

-Lu…Luna…-

Siento mi interior húmeda a lo cual Luan se da cuenta y decide quitarme mi ropa interior.

-Lu…Luna…-

Con algo de dificultad, Luan logra quitar mi ropa interior pero no mi falda, ya excitada, me recuesto y hago señas a Luan para que ella empiece a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios.

-¿Es…estas…se…segura?-

-Por…Por favor… no me aguanto más-

Luan besa mis labios y se acomoda quedando cerca de mi vagina, procedo a ponerme en una pose más cómoda y abro mis piernas, Luan se acerca lentamente y siento su respiración rozar mi zona intima.

-Si…Sigue… ¡ah¡ sigue…sigue-

Siento como la punta de la lengua de Luan empieza a recorrer el interior de mi vagina, Luan comienza a lamer con delicadeza mi zona intima.

-Si…Sigue… ¡ah¡ sigue…sigue-

Me sentía en el paraíso, me sentía como si estuviera recostada en las nubes, Luan empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su acto y empieza a succionar mi vagina, luego mete y saca su lengua rápidamente.

-Lu...luan…me…me voy…-

No pude terminar de hablar, puesto que de la excitación, me había corrido en el rostro de Luan, quería hablar, pero el placer podía más conmigo, me limite a respirar mientras agarraba mis pechos con mis manos.

-Lu…Luna…-

-Lu…luan…-

Luan con algo de delicadeza, trata de quitar mi falda, a lo cual yo coopero, después de desprenderme de mi ropa, quedo totalmente desnuda, aun sin fuerzas, observo como Luan lambe sus labios y vuelve a mi zona intimida, empieza a masajearla con dos de sus dedos mientras me mira fijamente

-Lu…luan…-

Lambe sus dos dedos y lentamente los introduce en el interior de mi vagina, con un movimiento lento, empieza a meterlos y a sacarlos, a medida de que avanzaba, aumentaba su ritmo, haciendo que empiece a gemir más fuerte.

-¡ah¡ Si…Sigue… ¡ah¡ sigue…sigue ¡ah¡-

Sin importar mí alrededor, empiezo a gemir más y más fuerte, sin embargo, Luan se acerca y ahoga mis gemidos con un beso, sin pensarlo, siento como mi cuerpo empieza a debilitarse y mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

-¿Te…te viniste?- pregunta excitada Luan

-Eso…eso creo…creo- jadeando respondo.

Luan observa su mano húmeda y lambe en forma excitante su dedo, luego ella pone su dedo en mis labios a lo cual, empiezo a lamberlo como si fuera un chupete.

-¡ah¡…Lu…Luna…¡ por…por favor… -

Luan se recuesta al pie mío y ambas continuamos besándonos batallando con nuestras lenguas.

-Te…te amo…Luan…-

-Te…te amo…Luna…-

Mientras continuaba besando a Luan, mi mano trata de introducirse sobre la falda de mi hermana…

-¿Pu…puedo?-

Luan se levanta y lentamente empieza a quitarse su falda y posteriormente su ropa interior, podía ver como una gota bajaba por su pierna, me levanto de la cama y le pido a Luan que no se recueste por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué…que vas…a? ¡ah¡

Me agacho y comienzo a besar la vagina dulce y delicada de Luan, ella por su parte gime suavemente y agarra mi cabello con fuerza, excitada aumento mi fuerza y meto mi lengua recorriendo sus paredes vaginales.

-Lu…Luna…-

Siento mi cara húmeda, Luan se había venido, excitada limpio su vagina con mi lengua y el resto lo limpio con mis manos, me levanto del lugar, y ambas desnudas, nos abrazamos y nos besamos cariñosamente.

-de…debemos pa…parar Luna...-

-No…de…déjame…con…continuar…

Luan iba a pronunciar algo, pero la callo besando su boca, ella correspondía mi beso y con algo de dificultad, la llevo nuevamente a mi cama, rompo el beso y la recuesto, mientras yo, me levanto y acerco mi vagina rozando la de ella.

-Lu…Luna…-

Tomo la pierna de Luan y la alzo acomodándola en mi hombro, aprovecho y me acomodo conectando mi vagina junto a la de ella, lentamente empiezo a moverme haciendo la pose de tijeras, lentamente nuestras vaginas empiezan a rozarse, ambas empezamos a gemir suavemente, Luan cerraba sus ojos y coloca la almohada tapando su rostro, a lo cual reacciono quitándosela.

-De…¡ah¡ déjame…por…favor…¡ah¡

No podía hablar, estaba tan excitada, estar unida a la persona que más amaba, me hacía muy feliz, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida.

-¡ah¡ Lu…Luna…¡ah¡…cre…creo...que…-

-Yo…yo…ta…también…-

Ambas soltamos un fuerte gemido y nos vinimos juntas, retiro mi vagina de la de ella y veo como ambas seguían húmedas, a lo cual me acomodo para limpiarla con mi lengua.

-Lu…Luna…-

Satisfecha, me acerco hacia Luan y le planto un beso en la boca…

-Te…te amo…Luan…-

-Te…te amo…Luna…-


	6. Cocinando con amor

\- Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, Un corazón de bombón que late, Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, Oh oh oh oh oh -

Estaba en el carro cantando esa gran canción de Jesse y Joy junto con mi mamá, cuando de repente…

-Y bien Brownie ¿empacaste todo lo que necesitabas?- pregunta mamá

-Dejame checar-

Introduzco mi mano hacia dentro de mi maleta y empiezo a observar el contenido en su interior.

-Muy bien, traigo mis cuadernos, mi bata, y el frasco con…-

-Si mamá, traje todo lo necesario-

-Y cuéntame hija ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy con tu mejor amiga?- pregunta mi mamá.

-Oh, ella me pidió el favor de que le enseñara a preparar Brownies- respondo ante la pregunta de mamá.

-Qué bueno que ambas les interese el mundo de la repostería, pero por nada del mundo se te ocurra mencionarle el ingrediente secreto para que los Brownies queden suavecitos y dulces-

-Yo se mamá, nunca diría el ingrediente secreto-

-Eso hija, no queremos que la tradición de la familia se la roben otros para hacer Brownies-

-No te preocupes mamá, puedes confiar en mí-

-Y lo hago hija.-

Mamá detiene el auto dejándome frente a la casa de mi mejor amiga.

-Listo hija, hemos llegado-

-Gracias mamá por traerme hasta la casa de mi mejor amiga-

-No me lo agradezcas hijas, espero te diviertas mucho con ella- menciona mi mamá mientras me bajo del carro.

-Y ya sabes hija, paso por ti a las seis- respondo después de cerrar la puerta del carro

-Lo se mamá, te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti hija-

Me acerco hacia la ventana para despedirme de mi mamá plantando un beso en su frente.

Mientras mamá se aleja poco a poco, voy directo hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga, ya estando frente a la puerta, golpeo de una forma que solo mi amiga y yo conocemos…

*toc toc toc* *toc toc toc*

Escucho una voz mayor acercándose a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Brownie, ¿Cómo has estado?- sale la mamá de mi mejor amiga a recibirme.

-Muy buenas tardes señora Cream, muy bien ¿y usted como ha estado?-

-Muy bien Brownie, que alegría que vengas a visitarnos, pasa, Cookie está esperándote en la sala-

-Con permiso señora Cream-

-Pasa sin ninguna pena Brownie-

Prosigo a entrar a la casa de mi amiga Cookie mientras la señora Cream cierra la puerta.

-¡Brownie¡-

-¡Cookie¡-

Ambas corremos para saludarnos y abrazarnos fraternalmente.

-Amiga, qué alegría verte-Menciona Cookie mientras me abraza con mucha fuerza.

-También me alegra verte Cookie-

-Jajaja pero niñas, si apenas se vieron esta mañana en la escuela- Comenta entre risas la señora Cream.

-¡Mamá¡- grita Cookie rompiendo el abrazo y ocultando su rostro ante lo mencionado por la señora Cream.

-Es verdad, pero aun así me alegra pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga-Expreso con fervor mientras abrazo de lado a Cookie.

Era cierto, apenas habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que nos habíamos despedido de clases, pero siendo sincera, la amistad que mantengo con mi amiga Cookie es especial y valiosa, por eso tanto como ella como yo, nos alegramos al vernos que no podemos evitar abrazarnos al vernos una a la otra…

-Lo se niñas, solo me gusta molestarte cookie- menciona la señora Cream mientras agarra el cachete de Cookie.

-¡Auch¡ mamá, eso duele-Articula Cookie de dolor.

-Bueno Cookie, tengo que salir a visitar a una clienta, diviértete mucho con tu amiga y si van a usar la cocina, procura no incendiarla- menciona la señora Cream entre risas.

-¡Mamá¡- grita Cookie.

-Jajaja pero no enserio hija, no quiero que les pase nada malo, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que sucedan, no duden en llamarme.

-Lo se mamá, Brownie y yo cuidaremos la cocina y nos cuidaremos-

-Si señora, lo prometemos-

-Confió en ustedes, diviértanse y me guardan de lo que vayan a preparar-

-Si señora, nosotras le guardamos un poco-

-Chao hija-

-Chao mamá, te quiero mucho-

-Chao Brownie, cuida a mi hija-

-Por supuesto que si señora Cream-

Después de despedirse y de salir de la casa, dejo mi maleta en uno de los muebles de la sala y de repente Cookie toma mi mano y me lleva directamente hacia la cocina.

-Que emoción amiga, ya quiero aprender a preparar Brownies- menciona con fervor Cookie mientras aplaude suavemente.

-Sé que lo harás muy bien, más porque son para…-

-Sí, es verdad, tengo que hacerlos con amor, quiero que a él le encante muchísimo.

-Eso le dará la primera mordida y de seguro lo mataras del placer-

-Eso sonó raro Brownie ¿no crees?-

-Jajajaja- reímos al unísono

-Es verdad, sonó raro, pero, sé que le encantaran demasiado.

-Eso espero amiga, eso espero.

-Pues bien, deja saco la bata de mi maleta y tu ve alistándote-

-Vale amiga-

Me acerco a mi maleta y saco la bata y el frasco que contiene el ingrediente secreto, sacudo la bata y procedo a colocármela, por su parte, Cookie ya con su bata puesta, saca algunos utensilios de cocina…

-No olvides lavarte las manos Brownie-

-No señorita, no lo he olvidado, pues como dicen nuestras mamás…

\- El buen secreto para preparar las mejores comidas, es tener las manos limpias- mencionamos al unísono.

-Estamos conectadas- mencionamos al unísono

-Jajaja ve más bien y lávate las manos Brownie-

Me dirijo al lavaplatos y procedo a lavar mis manos, después de aplicarme jabón antibacterial y de enjuagarlas, cierro la llave y seco mis manos con un paño limpio que había en la cocina.

-¿Lista Brownie?-

-Muy bien, Cookie ¿Manos a la obra?- llamo a Cookie.

-Listo pues, compañera-

-Dime Brownie ¿Qué ingredientes necesitamos para preparar tus deliciosos Brownie?- pregunta Cookie curiosa

-Lo que necesitamos para preparar los Brownies son...-

Mientras empiezo a mencionar los ingredientes, Cookie empiezan a sacar todos los ingredientes...

-Primero que todo, necesitamos, dos huevos-

-Huevos listo-Menciona Cookie

-Ciento veinticinco gramos de mantequilla-

-Mantequilla en su lugar-

-Una taza de Harina-

-La Harina ya está lista Brownie-

-Tres cucharadas de chocolate-

-mmmm, chocolate- mencionamos al unísono.

-¿Quieres un pedazo Brownie?-

-Procura que quede para los Brownies amiga-

-No te preocupes, mamá compra mucho chocolate para preparar galletas.

-Bueno, gracias por el chocolate.-

Y así cada que mencionaba los ingredientes para preparar los Brownies, Cookie dejaba todo en el mesón para empezar a cocinar.

-Bueno Cookie, agrega los ingredientes a ese tazón grande y mezcla los ingredientes, mientras yo voy alistando el horno y el molde para agregar la masa-

-Vale amiga, ¿agrego todo a la par o como lo hago?-

-No, no es necesario llevar una cronología, agrega las cantidades que te mencione en el orden que tú quieras.

Mientras Cookie batía los ingredientes, Me dirijo al horno y la pongo a precalentar a 180C-

-Muy bien Cookie, ¿Cómo vas con la masa?

-Es casi lo mismo que preparar la masa de las galletas.-

-Sí, pero recuerda, no debe quedar tan grumosa la masa-

-Si mi chef, como usted mande- enuncia cómicamente Cookie.

-Eso es, muy bien mi pequeña asistente, si sigues así, llegaras a ser una gran repostera como yo- enuncio eufóricamente mientras tomo un cucharon y lo alzo en señal de victoria

-jajaja eres muy graciosa Brownie-

-jajaja y tú también amiga, me hiciste reír demasiado-

Mientras continuábamos con la elaboración de los Brownies, Cookie anotaba paso por paso, por mi parte, le mencionaba las técnicas, como elegir los ingredientes y todas las enseñanzas que mi madre había traspasado a mí.

-¿Entonces mencionas que es mejor comprar huevos directamente de la granja y no en cadenas de supermercados?-

-Así es, mamá me comento que para tener ya sea Brownies, galletas o pasteles más frescos, era mejor traer huevos directos de la granja, ya que esos están recién puestos y no han sufrido algún cambio climático.

-Oh, interesante, le diré a mamá de esos tips-

Y así seguíamos, después de tener consistencia la masa, vertimos la masa en los moldes, con mucho cuidado, Cookie los lleva hacia el horno y cierra la puerta.

-Muy bien amiga, ahora solo hay que esperar que pasen veinte minutos para que se cocinen, ¿anotaste todo amiga?-

-Y…dejar…cocer…por…veinte…mi…nu…tos…-

-Listo amiga, anote todo detalladamente-

-Muy bien Cookie, entonces, a esperar a que estén listo-

-Mientras esperamos, deja sirvo un poco de helado con galletas-

-Oh suena delicioso amiga, permítame ayudarte-

Cookie saca de un recipiente, varias galletas con chips de chocolate, por mi parte, saco de la nevera, un gran vaso de helado de Brownie, Ayudo a servir el helado en dos copas, una para mi amiga y otra para mí.

-Mmmm, delicioso, me encanta el helado- menciona Cookie.

-Mmmmm, y las galletas que preparo tu mamá, una delicia- respondo mientras le doy una mordida a la galleta.

-jeje, de hecho, esas las hice yo- pronuncia Cookie.

-Yo si decía que tenía mucho chocolate, me encanta-

-Jeje, oye Brownie-

-Dime Cookie-

-¿No te parece curioso que nuestros padres nos hayan puesto el nombre de nuestros postres favoritos?-

-Es verdad, al principio se me hacía raro que me llamaran Brownie, y era algo penoso que en clases me llamaran así, pero desde que supe que era el postre favorito de mamá, y que me encanta tanto cocinarlo como comerlo, me siento orgullosa de mi nombre-

-Ujum, cocuedo cotigo- responde Cookie con la boca llena.

-Jajaja Cookie, no hables con la boca llena-

-Pedon jajaja-

Y así continuamos entre pláticas y risas, hasta que sonó la alarma del horno.

-Muy bien Cookie, ya están los Brownies, ahora hay que sacarlos, pásame unos guantes para sacarlos por favor.

-Si claro amiga, permítame-

Cookie me pasa unos guantes de cocina para retirar la bandeja del horno, con mucha delicadeza, abro la puerta, saco lentamente la bandeja y la coloco en el mesón de la cocina-

-Y cerramos el horno, y…listo, ahora hay que esperar a que se enfríen Cookie para empacarlos.

-Aw amiga, no sé cómo agradecerte por este gran favor, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti- menciona Cookie mientras me abraza fraternalmente.

-Tu sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, y haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz, y sé que el regalo que le preparas para su cumpleaños, le encantara- enuncio correspondiendo el abrazo de Cookie.

Cookie rompe el abrazo y empieza a sobarse el brazo.

-Espero en verdad llegue a gustarle, es muy importante para mí que le encante- agacha cookie la cabeza.

-No dudes de tus capacidades, sé que lo que haces, lo haces de corazón y con amor, eso cuando el abra ese regalo, quedara fascinado-

-Eso espero amiga, eso espero-

-Y cuéntame, a parte de los Brownies ¿Qué más le vas a regalar?- pregunto curiosa.

-Oh, pues también le regalare galletas que mi mamá me ayudo a hacer… es una receta familiar secreta- susurra a mi oído lo último.

-Oh, ¿y cuál es esa receta secreta?- susurro al oído de Cookie.

-No te lo puedo decir, es secreta-

-Jajaja lose, mamá tampoco me deja mencionar el ingrediente secreto para hacer los Brownies más suaves y dulces-

-Y bueno, mi hermano menor, me ayudo a conseguir una edición limitada de un comic de su súper héroe favorito y mi padre, trajo de su viaje por Alemania, la edición especial de Diez Euros plata con el retrato del compositor Franz Liszt.

-No sabía que coleccionaba monedas- comento ante ese peculiar dato.

-El una vez me mostro en el receso su libro de monedas y menciono la historia de esa moneda y que le hacía falta en su colección, así que cuando supe que mi padre iría a ese país, le pedí el favor de que me la consiguiera-

-Cielos Cookie, eso si es mucho amor-

-¿Tú crees amiga?-

-Noooo para nada amiga, para nada-

Mencionado eso, ambas empezamos a reír a cántaros, realmente era divertido pasar tiempo con mi amiga cookie…

-Espérame amiga, tengo que bajar los regalos y el canasto para armar un solo paquete.- menciona Cookie.

-Dale amiga, no te demores-

Mientras Cookie sale de la cocina corriendo, me aseguro de que ella no me observe sacando el ingrediente secreto.

-Bueno, no hay moros en la costa-

Me dirijo a la sala, tomo mi maleta y saco del frasco, el ingrediente secreto, con algo de carrera, vuelvo a la cocina y con algo de delicadeza, agrego el ingrediente secreto.

-Muy bien, ahora que la magia, haga su efecto-

Justo después de terminar la frase, Cookie llega con los regalos y un canasto, me pide el favor de colocar los Brownies en una caja mientras ella hace lo mismo con las galletas, les coloca un moño color rojo y con mucha delicadeza, acomoda los cuatro regalos en el canasto.

-¿Me pasas el plástico por favor amiga?-

Finalizado el empaque, Cookie toma un papel del notero de la cocina y escribe una frase, finalizándola con un beso impreso en el papel.

-Listo amiga, ahora solo falta esperar, a que llegue el día de mañana, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras que llegue tu mamá?-

-Mmmm, primero limpiemos la cocina o si no tu mamá literalmente nos convierte en pretzel humanos, jajajaja-

…

 **Al día siguiente**

-Muy bien niñas, hemos llegado-

Salgo primero del auto para ayudar a sacar el regalo de mi amiga Cookie, con algo de cuidado logramos sacarlo sin que sufriera daño.

-Gracias mamá por traernos-

-No me lo agradezcas hija, espero se diviertan mucho en el cumpleaños de tu amigo-

-Lo haremos mamá-

-Ya sabes, paso por ti a las seis-

-Listo mamá-

-Cuídate hija, adiós Brownie-

-Adiós mamá-

-Adiós señora Cream-

Mientras la mamá de Cookie emprende camino desconocido, ayudo a Cookie a cargar el regalo de cumpleaños hacia donde era el lugar del evento.

-Sí que se escucha mucho ruido, de seguro se estarán divirtiendo-comenta Cookie.

-Sí, de seguro su hermana le abra organizado la fiesta, ella es experta en ese campo-

-Uff, este regalo está muy pesado amiga-

-La verdad, demasiado-

Con algo de dificultad, logramos llegar hasta el centro de la mesa de regalos, cuando de repente…

-¡chicas¡-

-¡Lincoln¡- mencionamos al unísono

En el momento en que vemos a Lincoln, empiezo a observar a mi amiga Cookie nerviosa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln¡- felicito a Lincoln abrazándolo fraternalmente.

-¡Fe…fe…feliz cum…pleaños Lin...Lincoln-¡-

Lincoln rompe mi abrazo y abraza de forma cariñosa a Cookie.

-Gracias por venir Cookie, no sabes la felicidad que me produce tenerte en este día tan especial para mi- menciona Lincoln sin romper el abrazo.

Observo como ambos cierran los ojos y continúan con el abrazo, no soy adivina ni médium, pero se que ambos sienten algo más que una simple amistad, ojala logre verlos un día juntos, realmente se ven hermosos juntos, quiero que mi amiga sea feliz, y si ella es feliz al lado de Lincoln, yo me sentiré feliz por eso.

Lincoln rompe el abrazo.

-Wow, que gran regalo ¿Qué es cookie? Dime, dime- curioso pregunta Lincoln.

Cookie sonrojada responde…

-Mi amiga Brownie y yo, preparamos todo esto para ti, ábrelo Lincoln, de seguro te encantara…

Lincoln como si fuera un niño pequeño, destroza el plástico que envolvía el canasto y comienza a abrir caja por caja, siendo primero las galletas…

-Wow, mis favoritas, creo que me comeré una ahora- menciona Lincoln mientras devora una galleta.

-No se queden atrás chicas, tomen una- ofrece Lincoln acercando la caja de galletas.

Ambas sacamos una galleta y procedemos a devorarlas, por su parte, Lincoln saca la segunda caja, que contenía los Brownies…

-¡Brownies¡ huelen deliciosos- comenta Lincoln

-Esos los hizo aquí mi asistente personal- menciono cómicamente.

-Jeje, de seguro le quedaron deliciosas como las galletas-

Lincoln le da un mordisco a los Brownies, saboreándolos, emite un gemido de placer.

-Te lo dije Cookie, lo matarías de placer jajaja-

-¡BROWNIE¡- Sonrojada grita Cookie

Lincoln por su parte empieza a reír producto de lo presenciado ante sus ojos.

-Wow Cookie, realmente te quedaron espectaculares estos Brownies, están deliciosos-

-Agradécelo a mi amiga Brownie, ella fue quien me enseñó a prepararlos-

Lincoln procede a abrir el tercer y cuarto regalo a la par, siendo el comic y la moneda extraña mencionada por cookie, Lincoln al ver los regalos, no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas de felicidad.

-Co…co…cookie, no…no lo puedo creer- menciona feliz Lincoln

-Es la edición limitada del número de Ace Saavy luchando contra los topos de las alcantarillas, y es… la moneda que me hacía falta a mi colección, wow cookie, gracias, mil gracias, realmente me encantaron esos regalos.-

Lincoln feliz, abraza con mucho cariño a Cookie, y sin darme cuenta, ella toma mi brazo uniéndome en ese cálido abrazo…

-En verdad, gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores-

-Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln- mencionamos al unísono.

Nos mantenemos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que el padre de Lincoln nos llama para degustar el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, vamos chicas, hay que degustar el pastel de cumpleaños…

 **5:55 P.M**

-Bueno Cookie, nos divertimos demasiado, pero es hora de despedirnos-

-Tienes razón, ya casi llegara mamá a recogerme-

-Oye Cookie ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?-

Lincoln llega de sorpresa.

-Oh si claro Lincoln, perdon amiga-

-Ve con confianza Cookie, no tardes-

Cookie y Lincoln se aleja de donde estaba, mientras, Clyde llega y comienza a platicar.

-Sí que fue una fantástica fiesta la que ofreció Lincoln-

-Es verdad Clyde, me divertí muchísimo-

-Y cuéntame Brownie ¿Crees que Cookie y Lincoln lleguen a ser pareja?-

-No lo sé Clyde, pero si llegase a suceder, sería realmente feliz, ellos dos se ven que harían bonita pareja-

-Eso no lo dudo, Lincoln siempre me habla maravillas de ella, por cierto ¿Dónde está Lincoln? Mis padres ya casi llegan y quiero despedirme de él-

Observo donde esta Lincoln y Cookie, cuando de repente… 

-Mira Clyde, mira-

Tanto Clyde como yo… vemos como Lincoln y Cookie, se están besando de forma cariñosa, Clyde se limpia los anteojos y yo, miro anonadada ante aquel acto.

-Creo que acaba de cocinarse una nueva relación- suspiro de felicidad.

-Wow, me alegra que al fin Lincoln haya dado ese paso-

-A mi también Clyde, a mi también-

Lincoln y Cookie mantienen abrazados durante un buen rato, cinco minutos después, ambos se despiden de un beso en los labios, Lincoln se dirige a camino desconocido y Cookie corre emocionada hacia donde yo estoy.

-Amiga, amiga, amiga- menciona emocionada.

-Sí, no tienes que decírmelo, lo vi con mis propios ojos-

-No lo puedo creer Brownie, Lincoln, se me declaro, no lo puedo creer-

-Pues créelo señorita, llegaste al corazón de Lincoln con tus encantos y comida-

-Aw, estoy tan feliz amiga, y todo te lo debo a ti-

-¿a mí? ¿Y porque?-

-Porque bien tú me dijiste…

"El corazón de una persona… se llega a través de actos de corazón, y el amor, entra por la panza"…

 **Bueno, aquí llego este one-shot de comida, este escrito hace parte de un concurso de un grupo de Facebook llamado "The Loud House en español" es una experiencia algo graciosa y que me encanto desarrollar, aunque fue algo corto, espero que les haya encantado, lo prepare, con mucho amor…**


End file.
